Sex School HIATUS
by Rei Shiki
Summary: A school were it is all about sex... Triangle love Itachi X Gaara X Neji. Many other couples: SasuNaru, ShikaSai, ShiKib, and OrochiKabu. Will try to update quicker. Also, expect some OOC I hate hearing how I don't know my anime characters.
1. Chapter 1: Intercourse

Sex School

XxKonoha HighxX

Chapter One:

There outside school, Gaara was looking at Konaha High his new school for the next four years. His school was an all guy school, Gaara sighed and pushed open the doors entering his new school. He walked up the hall to the office opening the door walking up to the counter. Gaara looked around "excuse me, can anyone help me, I am new and I need my schedule".

Around the corner of the hall of the principal office walked out a tall and gorgeous man. "Sorry the teachers are in a meeting, though I can help you" said the pale young man. Gaara lightly blushed upon closer inspection of the man. Brown hair, pale creamy skin (only on his arms and face people don't start thinking perverted now) , and Gaara was surprised white eyes with no pupils. "Arigato, the name is Gaara Sabaku, I am new here".

The man held out his hand and Gaara shook it lightly feeling his heart beginning to race. "My name is Neji Hyuuga and I am the student assistant here and if you ever have any problems you can talk to me Gaara" Neji said looking at Gaara finding he had beautiful blood red hair, green/blue eyes, and black eye liner around them.

"Oh yeah, you schedule hang on a minute" Neji opened the cabinet for new students and pulled out Gaara schedule and handed it to him "here you go, you need help with anything I will be in here in the morning and at lunch" Gaara lightly nodded and began to head to the door "Arigato Neji, see you around". Neji smirked and whispered, "yes Gaara indeed" Gaara walked out of he office heading to his first class. Neji smirked "you have no idea what you are getting yourself into Gaara". Neji got his stuff and headed out to go to his class.

Classroom:

Gaara was feeling nervous as he arrived at the door of his first hour and walked in and sat down in a seat (A table) in the back. He looked around and saw that most of the guys here were gay, wait most try all. In the back of the room was a blonde and a spiky blue hard boys kissing like no tomorrow, touching each other everywhere there hands could reach. "Ah... Sasuke" moaned the blonde, "Naruto...". They sure loved what they were doing.

Next to him was a boy who looked like a dog a bit and a guy wearing shades. The shades guy was rubbing the dog boys inner thigh making the boy squirm a bit and breathing heavily. Gaara herd the boy meep "Kiba... you like that don't you" Kiba nodded and leaned up and kissed him "yes Shino... please, more" Shino smirked and continued. In the front was a boy sitting by himself looking at the door, as if he was waiting for someone, he would keep fixing his glasses. On the other side was another boy laying down at the desk as this other buy with a bellybutton shirt came up from behind his whispering into his ear causing the other boy's eyes to widened, "you are so troublesome". Gaara found himself getting a bit warm inside seeing all this, Suddenly the door slammed open and the teacher entered the room. "Alright class enough, save it for class not before" Gaara was confused did the teacher say what he think he said, He quickly took out his schedule and found out that this class was a sexual intercourse class, isn't this against school policy or something.

"I see we got a new student, Gaara Sabaku" Gaara stood up "Man... he is hot!" said some of the students. Gaara sat down blushing red. "I am Orochimaru and if you ever need anything Gaara I am here" he said as he winked at Gaara. Gaara breathed thinking omg... what did I do to get myself into this, sure I am gay though this is to much. Gaara felt he was being glared at from aside the classroom. He looked over and found that the silver haired boy who was fixing his glasses was clutching his fists together staring at him with the instinct to kill him. Gaara turned his head back looking at the teacher wondering if he did anything already to be hated, just like his old school.

Just then the door opened and it was Neji the boy from earlier "Neji late as usual I see" Neji nodded looking around the classroom spotting Gaara and smirked. He sat in the seat next to him "hey Gaara, so what do you think of your first class so far, it is about to get better" Neji smirked and looked back up to the teacher and smiled. "Alright class now partner up and begin, whoever is left gets me for a partner" he smirked. Gaara blushed this can't be happening to him.

Neji grabbed Gaara hand "partners..." Gaara breathed to try to calm down "ah... sure Neji". Everyone was partnered up. Naruto and Sasuke, Neji and Gaara, Kiba and Shino, then Sai and Shikamaru. One was left, Kabuto. "well, well, well Kabuto" said Orochimaru. "seems you are my partner" he smirked and walked over to him wrapped his arms around Kabuto and smiled. "Class get to work, Neji show Gaara what you will be working on" Neji nodded "yes sensei".

Orochimaru began to kiss Kabuto pulling him into his lap as Kabuto kissed back and everyone else started to kiss. Gaara blushed at the horny sight before him and he turned to Neji who was know stroking his cheek. "Gaara... time for class to begin..." Neji pulled Gaara so close to him and kissed him lightly on the lips. Gaara was shocked, Neji was kissing him.

Those lips on his felt so warm, Gaara didn't know what to do, should he kiss back or just sit there. Gaara lightly gasped as Neji hand was on his crotch rubbing him. Neji took this as his advantage and put his tongue into Gaara mouth licking his tongue against Gaara's. Gaara felt himself getting hard and is was over taking him, he needed this. They released for air and Neji started to fumble with Gaara shirt taking it off. "Neji...". Neji rubbed his fingers over Gaara's nipples rubbing and pinching them until they were hard.

"Neji... ah..." Neji moved them down to the floor. Neji began to slide down to his pants with his boxers and he laid down having Gaara sit up. Gaara was mesmerized by how hot Neji was laying in such a great pose. "Gaara... please, suck me". Gaara was stuck in a daze of what he just herd. In a moment Gaara moved down to Neji spreading his legs apart and leaned down close starting to stoke his inner thigh. "Mmm...", Neji lightly moaned. Gaara lightly grabbed onto Neji erection and began to lick the tip.

Neji closed his eyes with a smirk on his face. Gaara sucked on his erection closing his eyes hearing the pleasant noises Neji was making, "yes... oh yes Gaara...". Gaara sucked a bit harder biting at it making Neji squirm a bit. Neji felt himself getting close, he didn't want to cum right now so he stopped Gaara, Gaara pulled up lightly looking at Neji as a bit of pre-cum rested on Gaara chin. Neji leaned forward licking it off and kissed Gaara on the lips fully, deeply laying Gaara flat on the floor. He kissed him more, he couldn't get enough of Gaara, he sucked on his tongue pulling away with a bit of saliva connecting from their mouths.

"Gaara... you look so cute". Neji licked his lips at the beautiful sight before him. "If you feel you want to stop, tell me okay?" Gaara nodded, then Neji kissed at Gaara neck making little marks as he moved down slowly licking every inch as he made his way down. He lightly spread Gaara legs and grabbed Gaara erection gently kissing it, then Neji began to suck on Gaara erection a bit hard. "Ahh... Neji...huff...mmm" Neji sucked hard and licked up and down is length, tasting the pre-cum. Gaara moaned along with the rest of the classroom with the other ukes be sucked off (Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Kabuto).

Neji moved up to Gaara's face and captured his lips into a passionate yet gentle kiss. Gaara felt his mind go as his eyes were clouded with lust. Neji stroked Gaara's cheek looking at him into his eyes. "Gaara..." Neji whispered as Gaara ran his hand into Neji's beautiful long black hair. "hm?" he replied and Neji parted his lips again pulling his face closer to Gaara's if that was possible. "You are knew to this school and you don't have to go all the way. I will wait till you are ready, if you wish," Neji said and Gaara mind started to wonder back to reality and he nodded.

"You are right, though I did enjoy it. I don't want to be some slut man whore and have sex with a guy I just met," Gaara said. Neji moved off of Gaara and pulled him into his lap. "Good, cause I would like to get to know you better as well," Neji said hugging Gaara. Suddenly the moment had ended due to the other boys moaning loud, screaming their partners name. Gaara has a mental sweat drop, 'I will have to get use to this place.'

Neji laughed and laid down, with Gaara on top of him, running his hand into his hair. "If you try to sleep it is easier to ignore," he said and Gaara took that advice and tried to force sleep upon himself. Soon he was paced out, a little bit of drool on the side of his face.

Before Neji went to sleep he looked around the class and saw that everyone else enjoyed or still are enjoying themselves. Naruto and Sasuke were on the table kissing, Sai and Shikamaru on the counter (Big counter) resting, Shino and Kiba on the floor still making out, and Orochimaru and Kabuto on his desk with Orochimaru still fucking Kabuto. Neji turned back to Gaara and started to fall asleep. "This year is going to be great, just wait in a couple days you will see what I mean" Neji fell asleep holding Gaara on top of him perfectly aline with his body sleeping peacefully.

**End...**

I had to re-write it... I apologize. I felt Gaara was to much of a slut to automatically do it with a guy he just met. If you re-read the end and liked it I thank you, if not deal...


	2. Chapter 2: Gym

Well here is it like I promised to those who liked this story a chapter 2, here is goes. Thank you Corvin for the idea after that I was able to think of what to write, so people thank Corvin as well if it wasn't for her this story wouldn't be.

Orochimaru was resting with Kabuto and carefully got up putting his clothes back on and breathed, "Everyone Wake Up!". Gaara shot up along with Neji who were still tightly pressed against each other. Naruto and Sasuke ignored this and kissed, Shikamaru and Sai were still asleep, Kiba and Shino were already getting dressed, and Kabuto was already ready to go as he put his hands around his sensei waist taking in his scent. Orochimaru sighed and grabbed a book slamming it against the desk, "If you all don't get ready I will suspend you from having sex in this school for two months."

Naruto and Sasuke started getting dressed as they swore on how unfair there sensei was, Neji was helping his new pet get cleaned up helping him with his clothes. Shikamaru was still asleep as Sai got dressed and started to dress his boyfriend not surprised by how his boyfriend could sleep threw everything, though he didn't care he loved his job.

"Ok... class is about to end, your homework is to write a one page report about your love making you did in class and on my desk tomorrow as soon as the bell rings, those who don't, get stuck with me for two months of tutoring". The whole class groaned minus Shikamaru who was on Sai shoulders sleeping. "Sensei that isn't fair", shouted Naruto, "you are nothing, but as...", Sasuke covered his boyfriends mouth remembering of what happen last time Naruto yelled at Orochimaru. (Lets just say Sasuke wanted to kill the snake bastard after what he did lightly laughs).

Gaara looked at Neji who was smiling, what was he so happy about? Gaara blushed turning back and looked at the clock. Kiba was already half way out the door though being held by his bug lover not wanting his dog boy to get in trouble.

Orochimaru smirked and kissed Kabuto on the lips, licking them, "see you tonight Kabuto-kun". The bell rang and everyone exited the room, Gaara was last to exit and felt someone pinch his butt. He turned around to see Orochimaru smiling as he waved his goodbye, "see you tomorrow Sabaku". Gaara got a sweat drop and ran out the door down the hall past a group of guys, only to be pulled back by some guy.

"Wow There Speedy, You Got to Slow Down, You Could Hurt Your Pretty Little Face Or Worse". Gaara stared at the guy, by his judgement a guy in green spandex, a teeth showing grin, and bushy eye brows. "Sorry... I was just in a hurry I was... looking for my next class I am new here". Gaara jolted off and ran behind a corner and stopped to catch his breathe. "Ok... that teacher need's help". Gaara pulled out his schedule and looked at his next class, "Gym". Gaara sighed, just great.

Gaara walked down the hall for what seemed to be forever and arrived at the gym door's. He pushed them opened seeing a some students sitting on the bleachers, Gaara walked to a spot with no people and sat there quietly looking around seeing if Neji wasn't here. All of a sudden two teachers came in dancing to what sounded like salsa music.

Gaara looked as a man with silver hair with a mask over his face was pressed up against tightly to a man with his hair tied up and a scar over his face. "Yo... class, I am Kakashi and this dashing young man is Iruka, we are your teachers for this class". Iruka was red from embarrassment, he wanted to know how he got talked into this. Gaara was nervous, he had never danced before, he looked around again, no Neji. I guess he doesn't have this class Gaara thought to himself. "Ok... class, see the Fall dance is coming up and the principal has required that all students most know the salsa and you have to go to the dance or be have to square dance by themselves". Iruka sighed then smiled looking at the class, "Partner up and we will get started".

In the room he recognized a couple kids from class: Naruto and Sasuke, Sai and Shikamaru. "Hey Gaara...", Gaara looked to his side seeing the blonde Naruto yelling at him, "yo... Gaara". Gaara walked over to them and looked at them seeing Sasuke hand wrapped tightly around Naruto waiste and seeing Shikamaru was finally awake though still leaning against his boyfriends shoulder. "So... how do you like your first day, exciting isn't it". Gaara thought, exciting wasn't the word to describe. "Naruto... stop being so hyper you are so troublesome". Sai smirked and petted his shika, relaxing him. "Yo... is everyone partnered up".

Gaara raised his hand signaling he was still partner less. "Hm... we do have one other student who isn't partnered, though be careful Sabaku he is a real butt grabber". Gaara blushed, just great if that wasn't bad enough. "Itachi... come we found you a partner at last". Suddenly a tall man with red eyes, long black hair walked threw smirking, making his way to the teacher. "Yes sensei...", he looked to see a gorgeous red-head and was behind him before you had a chance to blink, he was embracing him as he took in the boys scent.

"Hello my new toy... I am Itachi Uchiha though you can call me master". Gaara shrugged blushing red as he felt something wet on his ear. "Brother... why do you have to be this way to Gaara". Gaara turned his eyes to see Sasuke looking at Itachi, "Little brother... what have I said, mess with me...", he let go of Gaara walking over to Sasuke moving Naruto out of the way and whispered so soft no one could here besides Sasuke, "and I will make sure to make you scream", Sasuke blushed closing his eyes as Itachi pinched Sasuke's ass without anyone noticing.

Itachi walked back over to his new toy wrapping his arms around him nuzzling his head into his neck. Gaara eyes widened, the teacher wasn't kidding. "Alright that is enough now get into the middle of the gym with your partner and we will start, "Itachi took Gaara hand walking over whispering to him, "No worries Gaara, I now how to salsa...", he leaned down closer whispering into his ear seductively, "along with many other things", he said as he grabbed Gaara's ass and kissed him on the cheek".

Naruto and Sasuke were in their place pressed tightly against each other as they licked each other's tongue while waiting. Sai and Shikamaru had there heads lay on each other's shoulders pulled so close they were perfectly aligned with their bodies. Itachi stopped moving pulling his toy so close to him that Gaara felt heat start to rise within him. Iruka and Kakashi walked in the middle of the gym of the circle and Kakashi pressed a button on the remote starting the music as he pulled Iruka so close and purred into his ear.

Itachi put his hand in one of Gaara's and instead of the other on his back more like on his ass. Gaara blushed though tried to ignore it and they started to move as he pulled Gaara along with him, Gaara did his best to keep up, surprisingly he was doing ok except for the fact the Itachi was groping his ass. Naruto and Sasuke were great at salsa dancing, they made the whole gym turn hot, Gaara was amazed by how they could dance like that and still find every now and then to kiss as they danced.

Itachi pulled Gaara closer, he wasn't about to let his brother out beat him in both sexual and dancing. He smirked as he saw Gaara looking up at him and he leaned down capturing his lips against his in a long fiery kiss. Gaara felt himself lose himself, he forgot about everything. He felt the warm feeling grow within him more and felt Itachi push his tongue into Gaara mouth licking him inside not having enough of him. Itachi lightly pulled away and started to dance as he moved his hand up to Gaara shirt sliding it up a bit and started to rub Gaara making him moan ever so lightly. Itachi smirked, this year defiantly was going to be better then last year, Itachi moved his hand up further and pinched Gaara nipple making it hard as Gaara moaned in pleasure. Gaara lay his head against Itachi chest breathing heavily, "Itachi...stop.. it...please". Itachi saw he had to break in his new toy and whispered, "I don't think so my little toy I am going to make you scream my name and make you mine".

All of a sudden the music stopped, "ok I think that was enough practice seeing how this class would radley make out then dance", said Iruka who was happy that he might have succeeded into making Kakashi stop trying to make out with him in front of the class. Kakashi groaned and took a deep breath. "Alright for the rest of class, I want you to study the movements of your partner, do whatever you choose to see how your partner reacts (Smirks I am loving this).

Sasuke looked over at Gaara seeing how his brother was staring, he hadn't forgot the threat his brother made so he forced himself to turn away. Be careful Gaara, when Itachi see's something he wants, he wont let anyone get in his way. Sasuke turned back to Naruto grabbing his hand and jolted to the locker room locking it (I bet you know what they are going to do).

Sai and Shikamaru were in each others arms admiring how each looked and kissed lightly. "Sai... you should wear more show off clothes, that way I can see your body instead of your troublesome clothes", Sai smirked and gently stroked Shika stomach rubbing it as he leaned towards his ear, "I will if you will, my troublesome boy". Shika loved how Sai would make him do the things he would make him do. Sai picked up Shika carrying him towards the door heading to the bathroom since Naruto and Sasuke took the locker room. "Shika... prepare to scream...", Shikamaru blushed then smirked, so it has begun. Already in the private office after Iruka little speech, Kakashi grabbed Iruka and started a make out session.

Itachi grabbed Gaara pulling him over to the bleachers sitting him into his lap as he started to kiss his neck, "Stop it...Itachi...ahh...". Itachi licked his neck as his hand made his way down to his shirt line and slid it up a little and rubbed his skin making Gaara move ever to close to Itachi. "Hm... you say stop though your body says otherwise. I wont stop, I am your master and I choose when to stop". Gaara gasped as he felt his pants unbutton for the second time today. Gaara tried to struggle to get free though the Uchiha was to strong, his eyes started to widen as he felt that Itachi hand had slipped his way under his boxers starting to stroke his erection.

"ahh... no Itachi...". Itachi continued to stroke Gaara more "mmm... your already hard, excellent," Itachi continued as Gaara moaned for him to stop. He planted a couple kisses on his neck, "you wont call me Itachi, I am your master, therefore you should call me Master." Gaara couldn't believe what he was hearing, there is no way he could say that. Itachi seemed to sense this and lightly laughed, "if you don't call me Master I will just fuck you in front of the whole school and make you beg for me."

Gaara didn't like his ultimatum, he had no choice, he then swallowed his pride. Itachi began to unbutton Gaara shirt exposing beautiful pail skin. He saw a few hickey's on his chest. "hm... seems like someone got to you before I did, oh well they are nothing compared to me." Itachi put his mouth over the marks on Gaara making sure to cover them up with his own. Gaara moaned lightly as he felt himself be moved to the floor and above him Itachi crawled onto him and straddles his hips as he removed his shirt. "I maybe second though as long as I make you mine it doesn't matter even though the person who got to you was a lucky bastard." Itachi started to straddle the object of his new affection hips beginning to cerase his chest as Gaara lightly groaned at the touch making him cringe with Itachi cold hands upon him.

"Ita...," Itachi silenced him putting his fingers over his lips, "tsk tsk Gaara, what did I say, you will call me Master." Gaara blushed putting his hands against his chest to push him away only making Itachi grab his hands holding them above his head. Itachi lightly laughed as he smirked. Itachi lay down against Gaara aligning their bodies perfectly and started to nip at his news toys neck, sucking on it. "ahhh...", Gaara didn't want this, along the line somewhere this had to be rape. Itachi interrupted his thoughts as he ran his hand across Gaara body feeling every inch of his upper body, Gaara bit down his lower lip to hold in the moans Itachi was causing. "hmm... resisting my pet... there is no use, it just makes things harder for yourself", Itachi seductively spoke to him with a light lick on his nipple. Itachi sprawled Gaara out and bit at Gaara left nipple, sucking on it tenderly making it hard. Gaara couldn't take it, he wished this wasn't happening he tried to struggle only making Itachi grip tighten.

"Still refusing to call me Master my pet, I will just have to torture you more", Gaara eyes widened as Itachi bit down hard onto Gaara right nipple making him scream, closing his eyes trying to ease the pain. Itachi lowered his hand down to Gaara's pants undoing the button sliding his pants off leaving Gaara in his boxers, "mhmm... you look delicious". Gaara was getting tired from struggling he stopped moving completely breathing as he felt Itachi release his hands and slide down. He hooked his finger at the waistline and began to pull at it and then in one swift move removing his boxers, showing off Gaara throbbing erection. "You are hard pet... you are a dirty boy", he said as he licked his lips spreading out Gaara legs lowering himself between his legs. "Mas...ter...", Itachi smirked looking up at Gaara, "you finally give in, as much as I loved tiring you out, it is much better to hear you finally give in."

Gaara lost all track of what was happening. He no longer knew what he was saying, doing, or thinking. Itachi leaned a bit close and he rubbed his hand against Gaara erection making Gaara lightly squirm with light moans released. Itachi continued this as he started to rub his balls along with it causing Gaara to groan making his breathing increase once again. "what I am going to do with my dirty little boy, hm... so many options, what to choose". Itachi removed his hand and leaned closer to start licking at Gaara's erection, licking the tip of the pre-cum making Gaara release a moan as his hand started to grip onto the ground. Itachi licked his length up and down as he closed his eyes rubbing his hands against Gaara stomach. "Master... please stop teasing me. This would be better if you weren't wearing anything as well". Itachi continued licking Gaara well, as he lightly bit at it, "you keep this up I am not going to last long", Gaara moaned. Itachi licked the tip again and sat up looking down at Gaara panting heavily.

Itachi removed his shirt and pants. (Itachi doesn't wear boxers or underwear at all, XD!) Itachi rubbed Gaara's erection again making him moan, "Hurry Master...". Suddenly the bell rang as Gaara quickly sat up (Sorry to disappoint you people though I had to, I just love keeping people in suspense) Itachi lightly laughed and started to get dressed "looks like we will have to continue this later my dear pet". He leaned down against Gaara after he was clothed and kissed Gaara aggressively shoving his tongue into Gaara mouth kissing him deeply. Gaara was stunned still by what he just allowed to happen, Itachi pulled away smirking and got up heading to the door and turned around, "see you soon my pet and you better get dressed unless you want the whole student body to see you like this. Gaara looked and himself and grabbed his clothes hurrying to put them on as Itachi left the gym laughing. "That...bastard". Gaara hurried and fixed his clothes and got up grabbing his bag and ran out of the school thinking of how he couldn't take another one of these as the events of gym class plagued his mind. He ran to the nearest park that he new he could hide at till it was time to go home.

Owari

Next chapter complete and Arigato Corvin for the idea without you this story wouldn't be. I am glad to those who loved the last chapter and hurried to review to see what happen next I want 30 Review and no buts about it, I need some time to think and if any of you have any ideas for the next story please let me know smiles Review.


	3. Chapter 3: Positions

I thank you to all those who have been patient with me. I just got off grounding and started to write the chapter. Thank you for waiting and finally at long last chapter 3.

Chapter 3:

Gaara was swinging on the swings. It was Ten o'clock, four more hours left of school. So far he had only missed part of lunch. Gaara sighed and got up, not wanting to get in trouble with his abusive father like he has in the past got up heading back to school

. "What am I doing... this isn't school, this is whore school." Gaara's mind kept seeing to face plague his mind, Itachi and Neji. Neji was nice to him, though Itachi was so forceful. Though Gaara couldn't deny it, he was attracted to Itachi's bad boy attitude. Gaara had a problem, he was attracted to two guys though couldn't let one of them know he liked him.

Soon Gaara reached the hell school and snuck back in, so he wouldn't get in trouble. He looked at his watch, then his schedule. It didn't exactly say what the class was, just the room. In a couple minutes third hour class would be starting. He headed down the hall looking for room 171.

"Damn... where the hell is the fucking classes in the place." The bell rang, notifying that lunch was being let out and Gaara was struggling to find his next class. Gaara was looking around as he walked a bit until he felt arm's wrap around him. "Hello toy..." Gaara's eyes widened as he didn't want to look to see the man behind him, knowing for sure it was Itachi. "Lost... maybe I can help," Itachi took the schedule from Gaara's hand and looked at it. "Perfect... lovely my toy, it seems your next class is mine as well, though seems I only have second, third hour with you."

(Gaara's Schedule: 1st hour: Sexual Intercourse with Orochimaru, 2nd hour: Gym with Kakashi and Iruka, 3rd hour: I am not telling, you will have to wait in this chapter to see. The teacher is Jiraya, 4th hour: Video with Sakon and Ukon, 5th hour: Art with Kabuto (yes Kabuto is also a student and a part time teacher), and 6th hour: Drama with Gai (Go figure).

Gaara was happy though very depressed on the outside. He liked Itachi though that didn't stop him from hiding it. "great...," Gaara mumbled. Itachi put his arm around Gaara, pulling him along to the next class. Gaara was red, every guy in the school stared, some looking jealous other's smiling at Itachi's new catch.

Before they reached the door to the classroom, Gaara saw Neji enter the classroom. 'Oh god no, what I am going to do? Neji and Itachi. God send me to hell, give me seizure, anything.' Gaara prayed to himself seeing no sign of that happening. "Here we are... my favorite class," Itachi spoke as they stopped by the door. 'If it is his favorite I am going to hate it.' Gaara pushed Itachi's arm off him and ran into the classroom to find a seat in the way back.

Neji was sitting in the middle when he saw a red blur run by. Neji got up and walked to the back were he saw Gaara, setting his stuff down at a desk, and taking his seat. "Hello Gaara... so how was last hour?" Gaara looked up to see white eyes and started to blush thinking of what last hour was like, "It was interesting...," and he left it at that. Just then Itachi sat into a desk next to Gaara and scooted closer to Gaara. "Hyuuga...," Itachi said eyes closed. "Uchiha...," Neji said back. Gaara looked at them both, thinking these two most be enemies. Just then Itachi smiled, "so how is everything Neji?' Itachi got up placing an arm around Neji. 'I guess not,' Gaara thought. "Just the same Itachi, except for him," Neji said pointing to Gaara. "He certainly is a cute isn't he?" Neji just nodded. "You two know each other?," Gaara asked. "Well you could say that, considering me and this pervert use to go out."

Itachi smirked, "jealous my toy." Neji looked at Itachi with the use of that word, "I am taking it by the use of words you have chosen Gaara for your new pet. Seems we have a problem my friend." Itachi moved over to Gaara, putting his arm's around him. "It would seem." Gaara felt like he was a prize to be won, he should've went home though no he decided to come back to school, how stupid?

The teacher walked in. A man with long white hair walked it, writing something on a peace of paper, laughing a little. "Good morning class. Take your seats." Neji went back to the front, taking his seat as he shot a you haven't won yet look at rest of the guys in the class sat down, smirking. Itachi just brushed it off and moved closer to Gaara, holding him close. "Like I promised, today in position class we will watch a movie on it and I want you all to take notes on how many positions there are and possible ways of seduction," Jiraya said as he put the movie in and turned off the light's.

'Please murder me,' Gaara thought getting a piece of paper out as the movie started. It was uncensored, to much nudity that could cause any straight guy to go gay, and it could cause any guy watching this to get a bad hard on. Thirty Minutes through the movie Gaara was still taking notes as he crossed his legs, trying not to look at the screen, just listening. Suddenly, a hand was on his leg, rubbing him. Gaara looked over seeing Itachi apparently done with his notes and decided to have some fun.

"Are you hard Gaara... would you like me to fix that problem?" Itachi seductively spoke into his ear, licking the shell of it. This wasn't helping Gaara, the movie in the background plus this. It was to much. He noticed the teacher to caught up in writing his stories and he looked over to Neji's desk seeing he was gone. "Itachi... how dare you try to get to Gaara, during a vulnerable way." He didn't notice that Neji had walked back and was now behind him. "I am sorry Neji... though you can hardly hold me responsible, he was having a hard time," he moved his hand to Gaara's bulge in his pants and rubbed it, "a really hard time."

"Shall we...," Neji said as he moved next to Gaara, starting to kiss his neck. "I will share this once, though next time he is mine. So lets..." Itachi moved his hand by Gaara's zipper and undid it as he slipped his hand under Gaara's boxers and squeezed his erection. Gaara had to bite his lower lip to hold back a moan. Neji bit his neck as he moved his hand under Gaara's shirt and started to rub his nipples making Gaara give a slight gasp. Itachi took the opportunity and captured Gaara's lips, kissing him deeply. The movie in the background stopped as Neji pinched his nipple one time, then fixed his shirt placing a soft kiss on his neck and went back to his seat. Itachi stayed where he was, fixing Gaara's pants and shirt, taking a light lick of Gaara's lips.

"Ok class, hand in the notes and get ready to leave . Tonight make sure you pack an extra pair of clothes, considering tomorrow is the day we practice what we have learned," the sensei announced. Itachi grabbed Gaara's page not seeing much on it and quickly wrote his information on Gaara's and turned them in. Gaara quivered as he got up heading to the door. The bell rang and Gaara hurried to his next class before caught by either of the two boys. 'What just happened... why did I just let them... god it felt good to have both of them... no stop Gaara, it was not good now stop.' Gaara ran to his next class, peeking inside to see Shikamaru, Naruto, and Kiba sitting down, though no sign of their boyfriends. "Hey Gaara," Kiba said, waving his hand. Gaara walked over, sitting in a seat. "So how was last hour, I hear you got Neji and Itachi and in that class, how was it?" Gaara just glared at the blond considering he wasn't in the mood to answer questions like that and he needed to think straight. Naruto got quiet as the Kiba sat down as Shikamaru was already asleep and class was soon to begin.

Owari

Sorry if it doesn't seem alright, I just don't want to write so much sex in the story and plus I am sick and it is hard to think. Sorry it is short though I promise the next chapter will be better. Remember Video class and boy do I have a funny idea for this class.


	4. Chapter 4: Video Class

Hello people... I am back and ready to give you the next chapter. Just to let you know that before I go on with the story I am going to do one chapter on each class. Thank you for reading my story and reviewing. I think I might have a job in this. Well here is the story and I hope that you enjoy it...

Chapter 4 ~Video Class~

The light's went out, pitch black. The only sound was footsteps and Shikamaru snoring like no tomorrow. "Not againn," said Naruto. Suddenly a light from a flashlight in the front of a class went on, flashing to a man's face. "Welcome to video class everyone," he spoke. Then the light moved to a man with the same face as the last,"today we are going to show a movie of kinky sex," the man with a deeper voice then the last one announced with the flashlight turning off.

Gaara was ticked off already about what had just occured in his last two classes and these two were making him angry. Gaara tolled his eyes and leaned over to where Naruto was sititng and whispered, "who are these psycho's?" Again the flashlight went on, though this time right were Gaara had leaded to. Gaara shot back, sitting still in his seat, "psycho's you say," said the one with the softer voice. Another flashlight went on, on the other side of Gaara. "You must be our new student. Sabaku no Gaara, correct?" They laughed and both moved to the front of Gaara's desk. "We 'psycho's' are your teacher's," they both said at the same time. "I'm Sakon," the one with the the deeper voice introduced, "and I am Ukon."

The flashlight's went out again, then the manin light's went on causing everyone to wince except for sleeping beauty. "It is your first day so we will let you off with a warning, though next time detention," Sakon and Ukon announced going into a pose with Ukon against Sakon, with Sakon tilting Ukon's head back like almost ready to kiss.

With that Gaara snapped, "give me the fuck'n detention now, better then being with you two Bit...."

Gaara was silenced by Naruto and Kiba's hands over his mouth. Naruto smiled to the teachers and turned to the struggling Gaara trying to pull the hands off his mouth so he could finish his tirade. "Gaara, detention here is being is being in a room with Orochimaru... alone!" Kiba spoke. "Detention with him is like a death sentence. Last guy who went in there was never the same. That is why no one gets detention, accept Kabuto, but that is another story," Naruto explained in a semi scared voice.

Gaara remembered the butt pinch and eyes widened at the thought of being alone with that perverted man. Naruto and Kiba removed their hands, moving back into their seats. "You were saying," said the two men with and angry glare and arms crossed.

Gaara tried to sound sincere, trying to swallow the block of ice forming in his throat. "Nothing, I was um... practicing for..." he hurried to think of something and remembered his last class on his schedule. "Practing for Drama class. Sor...ry," Gaara apologized as he chocked out that last part that left a horrible tast in his mouth.

"Mmhmm..." they both stood in the front of the class and then dropped the incident with a warning. Sakon walked to stand in front of the class completely. "We're going to start a project before the movie," he said as the class groaned. "Then the movie," Ukon said moving next to Sakon with a smile and excitement flared back up in everyone except Shikamaru and Gaara having no idea what project's were like for this class.

"The Project will be an at home project. You will make a sex tape with someone outside of this class. You must do two types of positions and bondage," Sakon explained with a smirk crossing his lips

As the teacher's went on about the project, Naruto was already exclaiming that he would make it with Sasuke. Kiba had a dark gloomy aura, could say last time he had a project like this with Shino that till this day he still feels the remaining soreness of his kinky boyfriends habbits. Shikamaru, well what can you say about sleeping beauty.

The only two guys Gaara knew were Neji and Itachi. It seemed that those two would fight a bloody war to do this project with him. Gaara leaned his hand against the side of his face with many thoughts crossing his mind. 'I could ask Itachi. He seems like the logical choice since the project called for a kinky bastard. Though asking Itachi would probably end with me on a leash for the rest of my life. Neji could probably do it...' Gaara snapped out of it, mentally kicking himself. He already siad he wanted to get to know someone before he does it and already he was thinking about having sex with a sadistic bastard and a semi okay, but more on the perverted guy.

'Why am I putting thought into this? I think this school is effecting my thinking and my body. I think I am going to be sick.' Gaara thoughts were interrupted by a loud moan. Turned out that when Gaara was fighting with himself, Ukon had put on the video and the light's were switched back off by Sakon.

Everyone except one gawked at the scene. Again the flashlight's went on, "if you haven't guess yet, " started Ukon, "this is our sex tape," finished Sakon. Most of the class turned away from the screen not wanting to see their teacher's having sex. "If you don't watch it," Sakon said, "Detention!!" they both finished with an evil laugh clicking the flashlight's back off and sitting at their one chair desk with Ukon on Sakon's lap.

The class groaned and tried to put their sight to the screen. Three of the students: (my own characters) Vergil, Misaki, and Shin had passed out with bloody noses (needed more characters...). So a few other students volunteered to take them to the infirmary just to get out of seeing the movie. It seems that the heat arising from the screen had made its way back to the two responsible fro this torture.

Ukon who was still sitting on Sakon's laugh, were now kissing. It wasn't that you could see it cause the desk was out of the light radiating from the tv, you could hear it past the noise from the movie. The class was disturbed, most trying to cut off their hearing as they heard the kissing becoming more passionate, tongue to tongue.

One thing this class never wanted to see was their teacher's making out, especially when they are identical twins.

Gaara kept trying to watch the video, when the sight just made his eyes burn. He was about to fake being unconscious. Naruto was holding a paper bag to his mouth and Kiba was sleeping with his eyes open, and Shikamaru had woke up, didn't care and watched the video.

Soon the video ended and the class almost relaxed if not for their teacher's making out at the desk. They all blinked with this can't be happening look. Turned out the two brother were enjoying themselves and forgotten about the students. Ukon was straddling Sakon's lap. Sakon's shirt was unbuttoned with Ukon playing with Sakon's nipples, pinching them. Sakon was busy marking his brother's neck with many hickey's as Ukon let out erotic moan's. Eventually they started to speak to each other in dirty words.

"Ukon you let out such pleasurable noises. It makes me want to not stop just to hear you scream," Sakon said running his right hand down to Ukon's inner thigh. Apparently somewhere along the movie, he got Ukon out of his pants with only his silver boxers still on. Ukon was blushing turning his face from his brother's gaze. Sakon moved his left hand to the side of his face, making him move his head back to him. "Let me look at you my sweet little brother. We are special lovers my brother. We started out as a single egg in our mother's womb and we will always remain as one," Sakon spoke and Ukon had tears in his eyes. Sakon kissed his Ukon passionately as he gasped allowing Sakon to slip his tongue into Ukon's hot wet cavern.

The students had been plugging their ears, praying for a miracle. Ukon seemed to start moaning louder. Finally after about fifteen minuted of torture the bell rang and the rest of the students still in their rushed out. Sakon and Ukon whoever didn't hear the bell and the next class had one heck of a surprise when they walked in.

End...

Finally... I thought I would never get that one down.

Hope you liked and please review. I will try to get the next chapter done quicker. I appreciate you all waiting for so long and I hated to keep you waiting. The next chapter, the class is...~thinks~... Art with Kabuto... ~laughs~ I got a good idea for this one... Review people!!


	5. Chapter 5: Art

I am making up for making you all wait for my last chapter by writing all the other chapters I have still in my head. To let you know, me and my best friend (like a sister to me) is going to be helping me with a special addition I didn't plan on until we started talking about it. Just two more classes then the surprise... Thank you for reading and hope you like it.

Also, I do not own Gaara, Neji, Itachi, or any of these characters from Naruto...

Chapter 5 ~Art~

Gaara was trying to wack the images that seemed to be there to stay out of his mind of his last two teachers, Sakon and Ukon having sex. No such luck and he grabbed his crumbled up schedule from his pocket and looked for his next class. "Art..." he said to himself as relief washed over him. A normal class that wouldn't cause him to lose his virginity, make him want to claw his eyes out, or have to jump out a window at the first sight of the two perverts he has now started to know.

He walked down the hall, seeing the male couples kissing. He forced his sight away from the couples which wasn't easy since every way you looked was either a couple making out or flirting with a young guy.

He found his class with a minute to spare. As he walked in he saw no one he knew from his other classes except for one... Kabuto. He shrugged that off and thanked the gods that Neji and Itachi were not in this class and all he had to do was draw or paint something. He took a seat at a canvas, they were circles around a platform in the center with a couch on it.

The bell rang and the students in there stared at him, a few of the older guys winking at him and the cute smaller ones blushing. "Alright class... today we will be painting a person," said a man. Gaara's eyes caught sight of the teacher and eyes went wide.

Kabuto stood in the front, adjusting his glasses as a devilish smirk was across his face. 'Hell No!! He is a teacher... Wasn't he a student in my first class?' Gaara though as he tried to wrap his mind around it as he tried to hide himself behind the canvas. Kabuto's stance turned to face the usually empty canvas seeing feet dangling on the stool. "Sabaku no Garra..." he said as the class looked over as Gaara. They all started to whisper, not believing that it was The Sabaku no Gaara. The one who was the target of the two most gorgeous men of the school. "What?" Gaara said making himself known with a tone that could strike fear into a serial killer.

"Thank you for volunteering to be the model for today," Kabuto said with that smirk that wouldn't disappear. "What? I didn't volunteer... and the last thing I am doing is posing for these perverts to paint a picture of me doing who know's hell what," Gaara shouted making the only class of almost normal people dislike him.

The tirade was interrupted when two men came in with a cart of paint, paper, and other art supplies. "Kabuto, here is the art supplies you asked for," said one of the men. Gaara looked around for possible exits, windows locked, only door blocked by the two men. "Thank you Itachi... Neji," he said and the two men smiled. Itachi looked around the class and saw a boy trying so hard not to be seen, he could see the boys legs trembling under the canvas.

Itachi stalked over to the canvas, a smile gracing his lips as he made his way around the other boy's sitting. His arm's looped around the red head. "Art class Gaara... I wish I could have this class with you," he said as he teasingly started to nibble at boy's pale neck. Neji clenched his fists and then smiled walking over to Kabuto. "Kabuto... do you think it would be to much trouble if we could join your class for the day?" Neji asked.

Kabuto thought and smirked. "Of course Neji, I would love to have you two in my class. Plus Gaara just volunteered to be our model for a nude portrait," Kabuto started. Gaara felt anger flow in his veins as he struggled out of Itachi's grip and matched up to the front of the class. "I told you, that I wasn't going to be the model, especially naked so that these two and everyone else can see," he said getting ready to slug his fist right into Kabuto's mouth for making this class a nightmare.

"I am the teacher and you are the student and I can choose who is the model and who can join this class and what I say goes. So... if you will, strip down..." Kabuto said to the blushing boy. Gaara made a choice, he ran for the door, but just before he grabbed the door knob, two hands were on his shoulder's and pulled him back.

"What the Hell... Let me go, you can't make me stay," Gaara yelled being pulled back to the front of the class as the rest of the students watched in amusement as the boy tried to fight back. "Itachi, Neji if you will please..." Kabuto asked.

About ten minuted passed and Gaara was now naked, blushing as red as a tomato. His hands and legs were bound onto the couch that was on the platform in the center of the classroom with silk that was connected to the couch. As much as he struggled to get free, the silk wouldn't break and he went total on the couch. A few chairs were broken, paint splattered against the wall, and canvas's snapped in half was the price to pay to get the boy naked. His clothes were locked into a locker for safe keeping.

Gaara didn't want to admit if though he kind of liked the feeling of being tied like this, though he would rather go to hell then say he did. "Untie me... this has to be against the law or something," Gaara started to complain, trying to hold up his tough front. Neji and Itachi took two canvas's up close to the platform, smiling with lust showing in their eyes.

"Alright class... Now that we got our model all situated... Today you will draw our adorable rebel in any way you like. Use your mind and draw him how you would like to see him," Kabuto said and clapped his hands for the class to begin.

Gaara continued to struggle, trying to hide his erection. "Stop moving will you, I can't capture your body just right," spoke one of the students at Gaara. Gaara ignored him and continued to pull against the silk. Eventually he grew tired and laid on the couch motionless, with a blush permanently staining his face. He tried to keep his eyes on the ceiling as he heard the brushed and pencil's against the paper.

Thirty minuted passed when Kabuto put the book down he was reading at his desk, seeing most of the students were done and whistled. Eyes darted straight to the man, "alright put down your utensils and show me what you have drawn," Kabuto said as all the students including Itachi and Neji grabbed their masterpiece and lined up with the rest of the class. Kabuto moved to a chair that was beside the couch were Gaara laid still bound.

Gaara saw the painting as they went by. 'Not bad, that one really captured my face and...' Gaara would've kicked himself if he could. As the line slowly went by, suddenly a moan escaped his lips. He looked to see Itachi touching his cock with an innocent angel face. The younger students all blushed, groaning a little as they tried to show Kabuto their drawings.

Itachi leaned down to Gaara's face and captured his lips to his, not wasting anytime to lick the sweet tantalizing cavern that was Gaara's mouth. Gaara tried to hold back a whimper as Itachi started to bite his lips. The kiss was long and hard and when Itachi pulled back, licking his lips seductively. Gaara could feel his lip were swollen and taste blood. His lips were bleeding from the bite Itachi gave him. "Thank you for the sweet taste... Can't wait to have the rest," Itachi spoke.

Itachi was next and revealed his painting. The whole class gasped and Gaara started to struggle again. The painted version of him was perfect, except for the fact that he was on a bed, hands bound by handcuffs on a bed post, blind folded as his body was tinted pink. Itachi even made it look like Gaara was moaning, with sweat glistening on his body, and Itachi even put Gaara saying something: ~Itachi fuck me and don't stop... Punish me cause I have been bad...~

Itachi smirked and blew a little kiss to his inspiration. "Very good Itachi... wish the class had your imagination to put forth more effort," Kabuto commented and Itachi left to the seat, not once letting his eyes fall from the erotic sight that was the red head. Neji was blushing, trying to hide his face. Kabuto took hold of it and analyzed it. "This is very innocent Neji, wonderful." Gaara caught sight of it and was shocked.

He was almost girlish, he was against a bed frame with his right forefinger in his mouth with the eyes clouded over, and a blush staining the pale face.

Neji left back to the seat and Kabuto stood up, "well done. I hope the people who actually have this class with take pointers from Uchiha and Hyuuga here..." he said as the bell rang. The class started to pack up, leaving all except for Itachi, Neji, and Kabuto.

"Itachi, Neji will you untie Gaara and get his clothes since it is break. I need to go see Orochimaru," he said as they agreed and Kabuto left.

Itachi walked up to the platform as Neji went to retrieve his clothes. "You have such smooth skin Gaara, it's telling me to take you now even if anyone see's," Itachi spoke. Neji came back with Gaara's clothes and wacked Itachi upside the head. "Not while I am around Uchiha," Neji said and started to unbound Gaara's legs as Itachi worked up his hands, but not without a few kisses and bites along Gaara's marked neck.

Gaara got dressed and having to slap Itachi's hand a few hundred-thousand times. Just as he got his pants on he was immediately pounced on by the sadistic man. "I shouldn't have let you get dressed when you are just going to lose them again," Itachi said. Neji shook his head and pulled Itachi back with an angry look gracing his features. "I see we are not going to agree again on sharing again," Neji said and Itachi smirked which was his response. "Maybe we should let Gaara choose who he wants... oh and Gaara you have to choose, you can't say no," Neji said as they both looked at Gaara.

Gaara made his move again and climbed over the couch running to where his bag was left discarded on the floor, grabbing it and tried to run to the door, but not before Itachi had his grasp on the red head once again, with his hand pressed between Gaara's legs making him moan. "Neji... you see if we try to make his choose he will run," Itachi said squeezing more which cause Gaara to whimper. Gaara tried to stay in control, though felt his thoughts becoming clouded.

The door knob on the door twisted, Sakon and Ukon standing at the door as it swung open. "Finally we found you Gaara," said Ukon smiling with Sakon hands around his brother. "We forgot to inform you that...," though before Ukon could finish, it seemed that Gaara found a way out of Itachi's hold and bolted out the open door. "God Damn it," said Sakon. Ukon turned to face his brother and caressed the side of his face, "don't worry we will tell him before he can get out of school," Ukon spoke and Sakon smiled brushing his lips to Ukon's.

"Alright..." Sakon said and they both headed out the door, though Sakon stopped, "oh... see you two after school for club," Sakon said to the two men, Itachi still wondering how the red head slipped through his arm's. Neji waved, grabbing his painting and left to go to class before the bell rang and Itachi talking about hanging it in his room, saying how he would do this to the real Gaara...

End of Chapter 5...

Done with this one at last. My left hand is numb right now from typing... Hope you liked it and I promise you, soon I will make a sweet lemon. Review people... Next chapter is Drama class with Gai... Then after that my special surprise featuring a part one story by my best friend Risa... and part 2 by me...

Review people, please... don't make me have to make you wait for half a year before the next chapter. Kidding, sort of. Thank you for reading...


	6. Chapter 6: Drama

Hello people... I now have a co-author to this story. On here she is sakurayuki09. I promise that it won't change the story, more make it better and funnier. You will be meeting two new characters in this chapter, though they are not guys... They are my co-author and my own character. We have been talking about it for a week now and we think we got something. You will love them we hope and don't worry it won't make the story suck... Enjoy...

Chapter 6

~Hallway~

Gaara was alone in the hallway. He decided since it was his first day, he wouldn't get yelled at for being late to his last class. Gaara rubbed his head, he had gotten a migraine from those twin teachers. He didn't know how much more of this he could take and it was just his first day.

As he walked down the hall past lockers, classrooms, he started to hear murmuring and it got louder as he approached the janitor closet at the end of the hall. "Why do we have to change in a closet? Why can't we change in the bathroom" said a voice that sounded like a girl. "Cause our Uncle's are busy in their office and do you remember the last time we went into the boys bathroom..." said another girl's voice identical to last. Gaara stood by the side of the door listening to the bickering. "If you don't like this place, then you find a place were we can change... no don't lean..." one shouted as the door handle was pushed down and two bodies fell out of the closet groaning.

Gaara's eyes widened seeing two girls with boys clothes undone practically with hair sticking out of what appeared to be wigs on their heads. They were twins, identical except their eye and hair colors reversed. One had purple eyes with blackish blue hair sticking out from her brown haired wig and the other had blue eyes with blackish purple hair sticking out of her blonde wig. "I told you not to lean against the door, what happens if the boys were in the hall? This would be our fifth disguise this month," the one with blue hair said moving off the other girl. "Sis... I think you want to make that our sixth..." she said pointing to Gaara who was know looking at them confused.

They both looked at each other and back at the boy standing above them. "Um... hey it's that red head that has gotten Itachi and Neji all riled up," said the blue haired girl immediately standing up pinching his face and ruffling his hair. Gaara was getting pissed and felt he was going to need plastic surgery cause of the hard pinching that was being done to his face. "Oh... you are right. He is much cuter in person then on the video. What information do you got on him?" said the purple haired girl joining in with the pinching and touching.

"All I have is that his name is Sabaku no Gaara, seventeen years old, he is also gay, and is now a new student at this wonderful school. I still have to read through the rest of his records," said the blue haired girl. Gaara snapped and pushed off the hands that were poking and feeling at him, taking a step back. "What the hell!! I thought this was a boys school. Why are girls here?" Gaara questioned as he tried to relax the pain arising in his face.

"You are right..." said the blue haired girl, "though that is our business," finished the purple haired girl. "We have been surveillancing this school for two years now," they both said in perfect sink. "I am Rei..." said the blue haired girl, "and I am Risa," the purple haired girl. Gaara looked at them turning his gaze from the girls and they looked at each other in a questioning look and squeaked. They realized their clothes were undone slightly and turned to fix their boyish appearance, stuffing their hair back in the wigs and looked at each other, the other fixing the other's spots they missed. "Sorry," they said and bowed to the boy. Gaara waved his hand and held his head to try to comfort his head ache. "You two look like teacher's I know," he said and then an evil grin graced their lips. "Then you must..." started Risa, "know our Uncle's..." Rei spoke, "Sakon and Ukon," both finished in a pose like they were angel's.

Gaara hit his head and figured out why his headache was getting worse when he spoke to these two. "Risa, you think he could help," asked Rei and Risa immediately nodded and was next to Gaara in a flash eyeing him. "He is perfect... no one would suspect someone like him. If we hook up a few of our small piece's of camera's and recorder's around his stuff we could gather more information quicker," Risa answered. Gaara was confused, 'what are they talking about?' Gaara held his hand up and the girl's stopped talking. "Why are you two telling me all this? What makes you think I won't turn you in?" Gaara questioned as they both laughed. "You wouldn't do that, cause we have information that would be very reliable to you," said Risa."

That had peeked Gaara's interest and crossed his arms, "what do you mean?" he asked. Rei stepped forward, pulling out glasses that went with her disguise, putting them on. "Well you see, we feel that we need a spy. A real boy, because we can only fool this school's stupid teacher's and student's for so long with our disguise," Rei answered. "Plus if you help, I am sure we could help you with your love triangle problem. We have information on every person in this school especially some secret's on Neji and Itachi," Risa said with a smirk.

Gaara felt heat rise in his body, an evil revenge sort of warmth. "It that so... what's the catch?" Rei and Risa tipped their heads to the side, "nothing much..." Rei said, "just let us hook you up with some of our equipment so that we can get more information," Risa spoke. "If you do good, we will tell you what you want to know," they both said. Gaara felt these two were the only one's he could trust since he got here. "Alright, you got yourself a deal then," he agreed holding out his hand to confirm the agreement. Risa and Rei took their left hands together and shook Gaara's hand.

Risa tapped Rei's shoulder, pointing to her watch. "Oh... we better get going. We are late to our class and so are you," Rei said. Risa took out a piece of paper and pen from her pocket and wrote something on it, folding it up. "This is our cell number and home address. Drop by after school and we will hook you up and show you how to use the technology," Risa said placing the paper into his hands. Gaara looked at it and tucked it into his pocket.

Rei and Risa waved and headed down the halls each step matching the other's, though stopped half way down, turning their head back to Gaara. "Oh yes one more thing," they both said. "If you greet us in the hallway, I am Kaname," said Rei, "and I am Ichijou," finished Risa and they left disappearing around the corner whispering something to low for Gaara to hear.

Gaara continued down the hall, looking at the numbers as they went by and found the room number from his schedule match the one on the door before him. He pushed the door handle down and as soon as the door opened, all the eyes of the students in that room were on him. "Nice For You To Join Us..." said a man who Gaara assumed was the teacher as he danced like he was in a disco as he spoke. "Since It Is Your First Day, I Will Let You Off With A Warning, Now Set Your Things Down At An Empty Desk And Join Us To Pick Out Rolls For Our Upcoming Play!!" said the teacher giving a sparking smile with his thumb up. Gaara felt he seen him before, maybe his son or something. 'The Hall Monitor,' he thought as the hall monitor himself jumped out to join his sensei in the same pose. "You Are So Right Sensei, Come Join Us Gaara," he yelled with tears of youth coming out of his eyes. Gaara could feel his ears starting to bleed on the inside as he set his things on an empty desk and walked up to the front of the class, that had a built in stage. All the other students looked annoyed and other's suffering from the worse head ache imaginable. "Well Since Gaara Has Decided To Grace Us With His Presence I Will Yet Again Tell What This Play Will Be," he shouted as the class groaned. 'Note to self, ear plugs,' Gaara thought. "We Will Be Performing The Most Romantic Play Still Shown Till This Day... Romeo & Juliet, Though It Will Be My Re-Write," Gai said as he bit onto a cloth with tears now staining his cheeks.

Hall Monitor Lee joined his sensei in the crying, a feeling of murder intent hanging in the air. "So Who Will Be My Romeo And My Juliet?" Gai asked putting out his hand to the students. A hand raised into the air and Gai immediately pointed to the young man's hand, "Yes Neji... Will You Be My Romeo?" he asked and Gaara heard a wall of mirrors and glass in his head crack and break as they hit the floor. Neji walked out from the students with a pure smile gracing his lips. "I would love to be Romeo Gai-sensei and I also wish to nominate Gaara to be Juliet," Neji said walking over to Gaara, wrapping his hand around the shocked boy's waist.

The ukes in the class all awed on command as the seme's smirked giving Neji congratulatory smiles and winks. "Then It Is Settled... Neji Will Be The Brave Romeo and Gaara Will Be The Beautiful/Fragile Juliet," Gai said. Gaara was about to punch the light's out of the teacher, though was to occupied trying to pry the hand from his waist that seemed to be inching closer to parts unknown.

"Today I Will Hand Out Scripts And Sign Other Parts To The Rest Of You. We Will Start Practicing Immediately," Gai announced with his right hand man Lee right next to him.

The day went on so slow, Gaara had to read the lines with Neji in front of the whole class on the stage. "No Gaara... You Are Not Vulnerable Enough. Act Like You Have Been Cornered By A Man Who Want's To Ravish Every Part Of You," Gai said. Gaara didn't have to pretend, he was being stared head to toe by a pair of lust filled eyes. He could feel the burning heat from those eyes rise into his body as the traced every inch of his body. "That's The Look Gaara, Now Read Your Line," Gai spoke. The re-write was scary, there was no way any human in their right mind would say the lines, apparently this teacher is a perverted as the rest. Gaara tried to breath, though the air wouldn't come out. It was like their was ice blocking his throat.

Gaara shook his head and Gai stood up taking the script from the boys shaking hands. "Lee... join Me. We Will Show Gaara How It Is Done... Read From The Top," Gai announced as Lee saluted his teacher, taking his script and laid down on the floor with his legs sprawled out. "Romeo, Romeo... come and take me now before I can't contain myself any longer," Lee said with this blush along his face like a girl on a bed with her prince coming to give her what she wants. Ninety percent of the class that were the seme's got a nosebleed, Eight percent which were the ukes fainted, and the two percent were gawking.

Gai sensei picked Lee up spinning him around, "that was magnificent Lee. Now Gaara...," he started though stopped when he looked to the clock. "Looks like The Bell Is About To Ring. We Will Pick Up Were We Left Off Tomorrow. Practice People Practice," he said as the bell rang and Gaara hurried to grab his pack and get out of there before he was trapped in the arm's of the man with the lust filled eyes.

End of Chapter...

What do you think...? I tried to add a little something in there for you all. This chapter was to introduce Sakon and Ukon niece's. Watch you think the day is over, you haven't seen nothing yet. After that I will start will the chapter's to make one chapter one complete day with slight time skips. Review people or I will stop being nice about posting up this story sooner. Review, Review's make me happy and no Review's will cause me to not write any lemon.

Thank you for Reading!! ~^.^~


	7. Chapter 7: Clubs

Clubs Part One: The Uke Club!

Hello people I am Risa-chan. But on here I am sakurayuki09. This would be the first story of mine to be posted on here! I've got two lemons of my own I need to post on here *shakes head* I am such a perverted little girl... Anyways, enjoy!

Warnings: References to yaoi and sex.

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters or Junjou Romantica, Naruto, and Ouran High School Host Club. If I did, there would be nothing but yaoi. No money is made.

A/N: Before I forget, I wrote my ane-san and me in here! *hugs Rei* Thank you for letting me intrude on your story big sister! This is an awesome fanfic! Love ya! The two of us need to join YAA (Yaoi Addicts Anonymous) or form it. *sighs* Wish there was smut in here. Anyways, move on to the story!

Description: Gaara is forced into joining a club headed by Ukon. The Uke club is made up of all his classmates and they will have to do something Gaara is not willing to do.

Chapter 7... Part 1:

Gaara was extremely tired, he had been running from Itachi and Neji all day. He spotted the school's exit and ran for it, not seeing his two video class teachers leaving their office. Just as Gaara reached the door, two sets of hands grabbed him.

"What the hell?!" Gaara shouted as he felt himself being pulled into a room as the door slammed shut, making him forced to say goodbye to freedom once again. He was pushed into a chair as the two teacher stood over him.

"Sabaku no Gaara, we need to tell you something," said Sakon faking seriousness. "What is it?" asked Gaara, obviously pissed not wasting anytime as he tried to adjust in the uncomfortable chair.

"Well you see, you must join a club. And we want you to sign up for ours," said Ukon in a somewhat cheerful voice.

"No," was Gaara's simple answer. "Oh but you must. You see, it is a requirement and those who don't get detention with Orochimaru," said Sakon wickedly not really carrying what the boy's fate held.

"We also knew you'd say that so we also picked for you," said Ukon brightly.

"But you said I got to choose!" yelled a confused Gaara feeling his last bit of honor being ripped from right under him.

"Nope. You said no, so we choose," said Sakon. "You'll be in the Uke Club! I run it!" said Ukon happily. Gaara was practically carving lines into the wood chair now hearing his sentence which was worse then hell. "Why the hell am I in the Uke Club?" asked Gaara angrily.

Sakon cracked his neck, his eyes shut. "Simple. Some reliable sources have told us you've been under two students in my Seme club. Plus you need to tone down your attitude and become soft. You already look like a uke," stated Sakon stating the facts.

With that said and done Ukon shot up and gave Sakon a gentle kiss on his lips, then turned back to Gaara. "Now let's go!" Ukon said as he grabbed hold of the boy's arms and dragged Gaara to the club room.

About five minutes later of kicking, yelling, and threatening to sue...

Now in the classroom a pissed off Gaara glared out the window swearing he saw the bushes moving with squeals and whispering. 'I could get up and walk out,' thought Gaara. 'But I don't want detention with that pervert and Kabuto would ruin me in art.'

Someone suddenly jumped on Gaara's back, "Hey Gaara! Glad to see you joined!" grinned Naruto goofily as Gaara shoved the idiot off him. "Whatever," was Gaara's reply as Naruto rubbed his bottom and took his seat in front of Gaara. Before Naruto could reply, the door burst open and in walked two teenage girls.

"Hey everyone, I'm Risa-chan," said the lavender haired girl with a grey strand of hair parted to the right, blowing a kiss. "And I am her big sister Rei-chan," said the dark sapphire haired girl with a grey strand of hair parted to the left, shyly. "We are the new assistant's and yaoi mangaka's," they said together.

"Hey, yeah. I've heard of you! You guys... I mean girl's are awesome! Risa draws them and then you both write the stories!!" said Naruto excitedly, sounding like a fan girl.

"Yep! And we're Sakon and Ukon's niece's! They are our models and help give up idea's," said Risa happily. There were a few student's gawking and started to see the resemblance.

"Wait... so you mean to say you watch your uncle's fuck each other?" Kiba questioned "Wait, your related to both Sakon and Ukon?" asked Misaki interrupting Kiba before he continued with his tirade. "The two video teachers are incestuous! I always thought one of just dressed up to look like the other cause it was their thing." Shouted Kiba with a disgusted expression now on his face.

The two twin girls starred unaffected by the dog boys words. "Well Risa goes. I don't, I'm normally reading Junjou Romantica," she said as she adjusted her reading glasses, "and yes we area related to them," stated Rei. "And the term is twincest," said Risa.

Ukon walked into the room and hugged both of his niece's. He had a special activity for the boys, the two girls having came up with it. Risa, Rei, Sakon, and Ukon had a wonderful plan and it required both of the clubs.

"Hello my two lovely niece's! Have you been good?" greeted Ukon.

"Aren't we always dear Uncle?" the two girls answered together with angelic faces. That of course was a lie. Risa was a talented hacker, able to hack into any computer system no matter how protected without it being traced back to her. Rei had a photographic memory, only needing to see something once and have every bit of information permanently inside her head at her and her sister disposal. Being the masters of disguise, the girls often snuck into the school. This of course is how they met Gaara.

"So why are you here?" asked Gaara, pretending to be annoyed. "Huh? Who said that?" asked Rei, giving Risa a confused look as Ukon watched his two niece's from his desk. "It must have been that adorable re head over there," pointed out Risa. "Well we are...," started Rei, "here to play a game!" finished Risa.

Gaara's left eye twitched slightly, wondering what they would make him and the other students in the class do. He was already their spy and Gaara was getting a very sick feeling about their 'game.'

"Ooh a game? Like twister or monopoly?" popped up Naruto excitedly. "No you idiot. The game is a surprise for later," said Risa slightly annoyed. "But first we have to give you your Uke club buttons," said Rei trying to prevent a fight as she was now holding a box full of pins. The pins held the word Uke club in gold letter, shining like they were just polished.

Ukon and the girls handed out the club buttons, Shikamaru's being pinned to his shirt while he slept. Gaara looked up and saw Risa and Rei headed towards him, matching evil smiles on their faces. Once they reached his desk which was on the far left middle of the classroom, both girls bend down and handed him his pin.

"This one is very special Gaara," said Risa overly sweetly. "Yes, so please be careful," said Rei seriously. Gaara observed the item, finding nothing different about it. "What makes it so special?" asked Gaara worriedly as he pushed it back against his desk as if he was expecting it to explode. "It has a camera inside it," said the two twin girls happily.

"Camera?" asked Naruto as he turned around. "Huh? No you stupid head, we said cantaloupe," said Risa hurriedly, her sapphire eyes tinted with fear. "Why are you talking about food?" Naruto asked, overly curious.

The two girls looked at each other, quickly trying to come up with something which didn't take much to fool the idiot before them. "Well we make the grocery list for our uncles," stated Rei, adjusting her reading glasses. "And if we didn't we would starve," said jokingly as she looked at Ukon. "If it weren't for me and Rei, you and Uncle Sakon would go hungry. You two are lazy."

Risa looked up at the clock and remembered she was supposed to be helping their Uncle Sakon with his club. "Well I would love to stay, but I'm needed at the Seme club. Have fun Rei! See ya later!" said Risa sweetly.

Rei nodded, her amethyst eyes glinting mischievously. She watched her sister leave and then hopped on her uncle's desk. Re pulled out a volume of Junjou Romantica and then looked at them. "You are uke's. Soft, kind, cute, and the submissers. And today's game will show that. Today, you must create a cute pose that would drive your seme wild," said Rei evilly which didn't match the angelic smile upon her lips.

"Hell no! I'm not gonna!" shouted Gaara yet again being disruptive.

Rei ignored him and closed her eyes, she randomly chose a student. "Shikamaru," she decided. "Zzzzzz..." was the boy's reply. Rei picked up a history book and threw it at his head causing the boy to fall backwards, Shikamaru now glaring at her.

"Get up here and create a pose sleepyhead. You might actually sleep more if you'd quit 'sleeping' at your boyfriend's house," she snapped at him. "Whatever," was the only thing Shikamaru said as he dragged himself up to the front of the classroom.

Shikamaru yawned and rubbed his eyes. That was it, a simple sleepy look that got an approved nod. Instead of calling their name's she threw a ball she got from Ukon's desk. Whoever got hit or caught it was next. Rei adjusted her glasses and read, while the next vict... um student made their way to the front. It was kiba who was rubbing his chest from the blow of the ball.

"Proceed."

Kiba gave an angelic look with his puppy dog eyes. Rei felt her heart melt a little and nodded. She threw the ball again and hit Naruto in the nose. Naruto bounced up there and struck a school girl pose.

"That one's been used," said Rei unaffected. "You can't even see me! Your nose is in that damn book!" protested the fox boy. "Try again." she said in a cold icy voice that made every hair on the boy's bodies in that class stand on end.

Naruto dived under a desk and came out five minutes later as a cat girl. "Cosplay doesn't count either stupid." Naruto gave Rei this lost and confused look.

"There we go," nodded Rei.

Naruto stomped back to his seat and sat down and started to whisper something to gaara when the red head caught the ball that flew at him like a bullet.

"Pass," said Gaara smoothly. "Nope. Get up here," ordered Rei. Gaara threw the ball back at the dictator, "I'm no doing this," he said annoyed. Rei caught the ball and sat her book down removing her glasses. "Get up here," Rei said as she walked toward's Gaara, wrapping a slight invisible thread around her hands. "Nope," he stated.

"Dude, you don't really wanna piss her off," advised Kiba, shivering at the painful memory. "What can she do? She going to tie me up?" asked Gaara hotly when he felt something pull his hands together and didn't notice that Rei was back in front of the class smiling evilly. "Kinda..." Kiba said as Gaara was suddenly pulled out of his seat by a long thread of string crashing into a few empty desk up in the front and was now laying against the wall of the white board.

Next thing he knew, he was tied against the wall with Rei pulling a string. "You were saying," Rei asked pulling the thread a bit tighter. "Alright... I will do it. Just untie me now!" Gaara yelled as Rei pulled out a lighter and burned the thread as it snapped and Gaara dropped to the floor onto his butt. "Gently..." Gaara groaned.

Rei sat back on the desk, putting her glasses back on. "Begin," she said as if nothing happened. Gaara rubbed his hair and tried to look cute, though just made the assistant hit him with a book. "Again..." she ordered. Gaara swallowed air that wouldn't go down his throat and thanked the gods that Itachi nor Neji were there. He moved to the floor crossing his arm's over his body like he was tied up with a innocent look that made the uke's in that class almost break into tears. There were squeals of girls that came from outside the window and then whimpers of depression.

"Good for your first one Gaara. Next time try more innocense like you are about to be raped by a man. Tied up and vulnerable," Rei said with a blush crossing her face though went unseen because of the book in the way. Gaara got up, slumping back to his seat, hiding his face into his hands.

Rei continued, thankful that the other uke's weren't as troublesome as Gaara. "Misaki," she said throwing the ball at the boy who caught it against his chest. Misaki got up and walked up to the front of the room, posing with a blush along his face pressed against the wall like he was trapped by his seme about to be kissed. "Lovely Misaki, though you still need to work on showing more emotion in your poses. It may work for Akihiko, though if you really want Akihiko to jump on you try to be more cute," she said. Misaki just nodded, though not in a million years would he do something like that.

Her amethyst eyes looked around the room and closed her book, "we are done." Ukon sat up in his chair who took a nap not taking any interest in the boy's. "It is time for the game..." she said. Suddenly their was screams of torture, desks breaking, and Ukon laughing.

Part two:

Risa walked down the hall, not to far since the two classes were only four rooms apart. She entered the room seeing her Uncle Sakon sitting at his desk with seme's in class listening to the recording feed Risa and Rei hooked up in the room, no video which was torturous. "Risa, you and Rei need to need to hook up a video camera so we can see it. It is no fun if you can't see the poses," complained Itachi. "You will get to see the poses soon. Just wait until the lesson is over," Risa said as the class went quiet to listen.

Sakon got up and hugged his darling niece and moved back to his desk with Risa taking a seat next to him as they listened to the lesson. They heard the speech of how the uke's should act and all the seme's agreed and wished that it was practicing the screams instead. They heard something crash and Sai leaned forward in his seat hearing someone fall on the floor.

"I wish your sister wouldn't use books to wake up Shika," Sai said when a book hit his head and he fell back. "Well now you both were hit with a book and maybe if you and Shikamaru didn't stay up all night fucking each other non-stop he wouldn't get hit with anything," Risa said as Sai rubbed his head and listened to his beloved yawn with a congratulated on a job well done.

Shino listened as his boyfriend groaned as he was his with a ball and walked up to the room. Shino knew Kiba would use the puppy dog face, that face always got Shino going so it would work with Risa's sister as well. Sasuke shook his head as he heard his blonde idiotic boyfriend get hit and tried to impress the girl. "Sasuke I think you need to train your boyfriend to be sexy," Itachi said as Sasuke jumped Itachi. "At least I have a boyfriend and not a play thing who isn't even interested in you," Sasuke said as they both started hitting each other.

Risa got up and made her way to the two boy's who were rolling along the floor punching each other's light's out. "Stop fighting!" Risa yelled, though the two boy's kept going. Risa was getting agitated as her hand grabbed a desk and slammed it against the floor as it broke into many piece's as the two boys stopped fighting with piece's of wood from the desk now on them. They both released each other and Sasuke sat in the back of the room since that was his desk now shattered on the floor.

Risa went back to her seat as Sakon groaned. "Risa, you are costing Ukon and I money every time you and Rei break something, next time just knock them out take picture's and be done with it," Sakon said not kidding about the picture part.

They listened to Naruto get yelled at again and then finally accepted for his stupid idiotic look of confusion. "The only thing your boyfriend is cute at," Itachi said when a stapler collided with his head. "I said no more fighting," Risa said with a happy smile as it went on.

They heard Gaara being choose next as he kept yelling at Rei, refusing. "Looks like your and Neji's toy is about to get his butt handed to him," Sasuke commented not meaning to be mean to Gaara, just wanting to get back at Itachi. Next thing they heard was a bunch of crashing and Sakon groan. "More damage..." he said feeling his wallet becoming empty. Risa pressed a button to the feed camera she had hooked up for the girl's who were watching it outside as they heard them whimper in protest.

"Your sister need's to learn to be gentle," Neji said. "Some of the uke's need to learn to listen. They should now that Rei doesn't ask more then once," Risa said though did agree that she needed to take it easy or they could be sued. They heard the comments given to Gaara and Misaki about how they should do this more better as Akihiko rolled his eyes in a disagreement. To him Misaki was already vulnerable and didn't need to learn to be more emotional, just needed to learn to agree to his fantasies was all.

"It is time for the game..." they heard Rei say as they heard a bunch of crashing this time and Risa broke out laughing. They heard protests and some yelling how she didn't need to use force on them.

The voice faded then become loud again, though this time from the hall way. The door slammed open as Rei and Ukon walked in pulling the thread with all the boys tied to it.

"The game will now begin!" Risa shouted as she hopped off the desk standing next to her sister. "All the seme's step up to claim your uke. Uke's go into your poses to attract your Seme," Risa announced as the seme's immedietly jumped from their seats now standing in front of their Uke. "Poses," Rei said as all the Uke's did their poses which caused massive nose bleed's from the seme's and the girls outside the window to scream. Gaara refused to do this, didn't care if the girl tortured him to death.

Rei released the uke's who posed to their seme's and then went to special spots that were prepared all around the classroom for them. Gaara was the only uke left and two seme's Itachi and Neji. "I should get him this time Neji, you get to see him more then I do," Itachi said kneeling down to Gaara looking at the boy tied up. "Over my dead body, giving you a single moment with him and Gaara would lose his virginity to someone who would throw him away after he was done," Neji said pulling Itachi away from Gaara.

Risa looked at Rei and stepped between the two boys. "I will choose," she said smiling like an angel, though the boys continued to yell. "I said I will choose," she shouted as she stomped her foot to the ground which caused the marble floor to crack around that area.

Ukon and Sakon had groaned and left the room to their office to tend to business with how much money they now owed the school and other things. Risa looked at both the seme's and then at Gaara who refused to look at the two girl's who just destroyed his trust and would kill them once he got free. "I pick..." Risa said, raising her hand up. "Both of you will get Gaara," she said as the two boys glared at the girl. "What the hell... Are you kidding me? Giving me to both the sadistic bastard and the perverted man..." Gaara yelled joining in with the glare as Risa skipped out from between the three pairs of eyes trying to burn holes into her.

Risa and Rei went to the desk sitting down as Risa watched what was unfolding with Rei reading. "Neji... I believe that if we team up together, we could make Gaara feel double the pleasure," Itachi offered already rubbing Gaara's clothed chest. Neji didn't want to be forceful with Gaara, "only if we don't go all the way. Gaara should have the right to choose when and who he want's his first time to be with," Neji said kneeling down on the other side of Gaara. Gaara was feeling Neji cared more about what he wanted, though he did like Itachi as well.

"Alright then Neji..." he agreed. "I can untie him if you want," Rei said as both Itachi and Neji shook their head's. "Not now, this lesson is about poses after all and I believe Gaara is in a perfect pose tied up," Itachi said as the girl's just blushed at the thought.

Neji grabbed Gaara who started to struggle in the man's arm's which was barley enough with his body constricted by the unbreakable thread. The other uke's were involved with there boyfriend's. Some already stripped down to their boxers who seemed to forget about the two girls in the room and the bushes outside filled with giggling girls from the girl school across the street.

"Oh... one more things boys before you get to carried away... No sex. Only play..." Risa said as the uke's and seme's who were feeling so excited felt their dreams crash and burn. Gaara took a breath a relief, though was quickly destroyed as he felt himself be sat down on the floor on a big comfy blanket. Neji was first to start by sitting behind Gaara pulled his face down to Gaara's and kissed his lips so not to have a chance to complain, taking in the sweet taste of his soft lips. Itachi moved the thread a bit as he pulled up Gaara's shirt and began to tend to Gaara's cute nipples, sucking on the little buds that were becoming hard.

Gaara let out soft moan's as Neji kissed him which gave Neji the chance to slip his tongue into the wet mouth. He rubbed his tongue against Gaara's as Gaara began to respond, his eyes starting to become hazy. Gaara licked his tongue against Neji's wishing his hands were free to run his fingers through the soft black hair. Itachi pinched Gaara's nipple causing the kiss to break for both need of air and the moan breaking past Gaara's lips. Neji moved down to Gaara's neck and began to bite the pale neck as Itachi replaced Neji's lips with his own.

Itachi bit lightly on Gaara's lips that were becoming swollen. His left hand danced down to the bulge forming in Gaara's pants which was becoming hard to ignore with each passing second. Gaara moaned into the kiss as Itachi squeezed his clothed erection, their tongues rubbing against each other's. Neji moved his fingers down to Gaara's abandoned nibbles and pinched them. The need for air become to great as Gaara broke the kiss his green eyes hazed over with lust.

"If we continue Neji, we won't be able to stop ourselves from going all the way and we wouldn't want to betray Gaara's trust you so calmly had put it before," Itachi said as moans from the other uke's filled the room because the seme's were trying to milk what time they could for all it was worth. Neji gave Gaara's neck one last lick as Gaara was to aroused to understand what was going on. "True..." was all Neji said as they fixed his appearance. "It is a shame, it looks like he really wants it," Itachi said wanting to give one ruff squeezed to the erection aching in Gaara's constricting pants.

Neji glided his fingers over Gaara's abused lips as Gaara licked the finger causing Neji to blush. "Gaara you must not try to provoke us, you are to dazed and may regret this later," Itachi warned trying to also warn Neji. Itachi had fixed the red head's shirt, wishing he could fix the problem for Gaara knowing he would be suffering for a while.

Gaara was panting, his mind coming back a little and a bit confused seeing Itachi the sadist actually caring for his feelings. Rei and Risa walked over pulling out lighter's and burned the thread for Gaara to move free again.

"Alright you guys clubs over, now get the hell out!" Risa yelled starting to time them as the boys hurried to put their clothes back on, running right out the room very quickly. Rei and Risa pushed Itachi and Neji out of the way once Gaara was fixed up and grabbed his hand's. "Come on Gaara, we have to tell you information on the clubs since you are our newest member," Risa said as they both grabbed Gaara dragging him from the school as he yelled about he would rather be thrown into a pit of snakes then be them with Neji and Itachi still on the floor of the classroom confused.

Rei: This is our longest story yet I do believe...

Risa: second that... Thank you for reading and we put some lemon in it. Sorry for the disappointment.

Rei: Next chapter will be put up soon... Review people. If you don't we swear...

Both: NO LEMON!!

Rei: There will be a lemon, we owe you one big time...

Risa: We also thank you for waiting and promise that the lemon will be worth waiting for...

Both: Review people... Thank you for reading.

Rei: Also vote on who you want Gaara to be with in the end.

Risa: Vote people... the url for the voting page is still on Rei's page. You have till the end of the month to vote...

Both: VOTE!!


	8. Update Notice: Important

Sorry to have gotten your hopes up again readers of Sex School for just an announcement. I have probably ticked a few of you off with my no updating for over half a year. I am not happy at myself either. I am in online college and my schedule is very cramped that I barley have time to do this. I feel horrible as a writer that I am not updating periodically and that I am letting you all down. Well not any more. My co-author (who is in her last year of high school) and I have gotten back into contact (thanks to Face Book (she finally made one)). I told her and she agrees with me that we both need to be more serious. This entire weekend I am putting it under my wing to re-write (yes I know… sigh) the chapters to show the improvement since the first part of the story was created back in 2007. I feel I need to redo this so that it will be better and while I am at it I am planning to write the chapter you have all been waiting for… Just have a little more patience with me people… that is all I am asking. Plus I started writing another story (you will see it on my page) and this time I plan to keep my updating at least once or twice a month. By the looks of it the first few re-written chapters should be done by tonight.

I apologize once more… Please don't drop reading this story because of me. Enough rambling, I need to get started. I promise I will try to make this be worth the wait.


	9. Chapter 1: Intercourse :Take Two:

Sex School

Chapter One: Intercourse

School: Konoha High School

(School for the especially needy)

He stood in front of the large school building. He almost swore this place could be a college and it almost looked like it could be some boarding school. It was later then time he was required to be there. Not like he wanted to be there, his father forced him to go to this school. At his last school his counselor informed his father of the harmless act he did. It wasn't like the guy was going to be in a coma forever. Plus the guy had the nerve to call him a gay retard and expect nothing to happen to him, please. So the counselor suggested this school, supposed to be for kids who need special guidance and needs. It was one of the few schools only for boys and to help with their anger and special needs. This school for gay, bi, and transgender boys, which in other words they were trying to separate straight and homosexuals completely this time. 'What a pain,' he thought as he adjusted his bag over his shoulder and headed towards the front door. His light green orbs took in the sight and walked up the steps, opening one of the twin doors to enter the building.

This was going to be his school for the next four years no matter how much he dreaded it. His father made it very clear he couldn't get expelled from this school and that meant controlling himself from trying to knock out another dirt bag. His hand pushed aside his tight fishnet shirt over his red shirt to reach and rustle inside his black baggy pants for the crumbled up map. He slammed his back against one of the lockers as he searched for the office. His finger glided along the paper till he saw it was just down the hall to his right. Smiling to himself, he was thankful that the hallway was clear even though he was well over fifteen minutes late. Only took a few minutes till he walked into the office that was quiet and no one was sitting at the receptionist desk.

He grumbled to himself and looked around, hearing nothing except this annoying ticking sound. Looking at the desk, there was a bell. His eyebrow went wide at it and was wondering if this was a school or store. He took in the sights to make sure and then hit it as it made a piecing ding sound. Nothing happened and that is when he leaned over the desk and then something popped up causing him to fall back on his butt. "What the hell?" he said and saw puppet of a wolf. "Oh… he fell down," spoke the puppet in a squeaky female voice as it turned its head. "Takuma made boo boo Senri. What should Takuma do?" spoke the puppet in a hyper voice as it held its little paws to its face in fear and worry. He was in a spider crawl position on the floor as he saw another puppet slowly rise up that hade glasses on it. "Ah, it seems you have Takuma. What should we do? Maybe help him up?" spoke the puppet as it looked emotionless.

He watched as the hyper puppet hugged the other and squealed in laughter. "We should then Senri, Takuma don't want this boy to be hurt or angry with me. Hurry lets help!" spoke the puppet as in a flash it disappeared under the desk and then the other slowly followed after. There was rustling sound as two faces peeked out from the side of the desk. One was smiley all girly while the other watched as if they were studying his movements. Though something wasn't right, both of these people had girlish features though they both had short hair and was clothed like normal boy's. The Blonde haired one was smiley brightly as he walked over and put his hand out to help him up. "My name is Takuma, sorry about that," the person spoke in a more guy toned voice this time. The other one was a Burnett with a blank expression as he walked over holding out his hand as well. Not wanting to spend the rest of the time with his butt to the floor, he placed one of his hands into each of theirs as they yanked him up to his foot.

"Thank you," he said which wasn't something he said frequently. "No problem," spoke the colder of the two as he left and went around the desk as in search of something. Takuma was smiling as he stared at him while he dusted himself off. "Name?" spoke the voice as it just struck some confusion. "Your name so he can give you your schedule silly. The teachers are in a meeting and we are watching over till they get back" Takuma said and walked back around the desk. He felt a shiver go up his spine as the one looked at him with great intensity waiting somewhat impatiently for his reply. "Gaara…," he said and went up to the front of the desk waiting. Senri flipped through the papers till he stopped and pulled out the paper holding it up as Takuma grabbed it from his hand, handing it to him. "One class schedule for Sabaku no Gaara," he said with a laugh like a girls while he grabbed the paper from his hands.

The two were now leaning over the desk staring as Gaara stuffed it in his pocket and headed towards the door. "Later Gaara," spoke the two who had the puppets on their hands again, waving. Gaara rolled his eyes, ignoring them as he left the office and headed down the hall. Once he was gone the blondes smile disappeared and then turned to face the other. "You could try to be a bit more cheerful," he spoke though this time the voice was of a girl. The other huffed and pulled out glasses and placed them on his face. "And you are the one who almost blew it while slipping on controlling the tone of your voice a few times," he spoke though his voice too had a similar girl tone. "But it was so exciting and you know he is going to attract some attention. This year just got better," the so dressed boy squealed and pulled out a book as he began to write it down. "Hurry… Takuma and Senri need to get to class or they will be late and we can't have that," was said as the two grabbed the bags stashed under the desk and headed out the door while the teachers just started to get out of their meeting.

Hallway (Close to the Classroom):

Gaara waited till he was far away from the office as he pulled the schedule out. Instead of reading the class name he went straight to the room number. "Room 324," he said to himself and looked at one of the doors to see he somehow made it to the right hallway as he was just a few doors away from the classroom. All he knew was that the sooner he finished the class, the quicker the day would end. Once he was standing at the door he gripped the handle and slid the door as it slid into the side of the wall, then he soon found he wish he didn't.

His eyes went wide, his ears filling with sound he knew all too well. Frozen at the door his eyes were upon a student naked on the teacher's desk from what it seemed. His silver hair was moist, stuck to the side of his face as his glasses were slipping down his nose. He was moaning, pressed harshly to the desk with his eyes filled with lust. There was a man, thin and pale white pounding deep into the silver haired young student. The black haired man was moaning with a wispy sound laugh. His left eye had a purple line over it like eye liner. While he pounded deep into the boy's tight cavern, the desk would squeak as it pushed along the marble floor. "Mm… Kabuto, squeeze me tighter till I fill you up so nothing else will fit in that slutty little hole of yours," he talked as it seemed to turn the young student on further. But that wasn't the only thing going on. Over by the window there was another student with shades over his eyes. He too was naked and he was ravishing another guy who had features to resemble a dog. Gaara also took note of how a few bugs crawling awfully close to the shade guy while he continued to partake in his meal of the guy with sharp nails and pointy canine like teeth. "Shino not so hard," said the dog boy and that was enough for Gaara to turn the other cheek, though that only caused him to take in the next sight.

The next sight was a blonde with whiskers on his cheeks, moaning probably louder than the rest in the room. The blonde was sitting up on top of a table with his partner kneeled down between his legs. When he opened his eyes, Gaara could clearly see the crystal blue orbs that shined brightly. He was the complete opposite of his partner who was sucking him off while preparing him very thoroughly. The man hair was black, though with the sunlight leaking through the windows it seemed to have a blue hue to it. Gaara couldn't see his face as the others leg was blocking it, though he could tell he was doing a great job because he would moan each time the blonde yanked at his hair showing that the pleasure was beginning to be too great. "Sasuke…" he moaned his name whimpering almost like a little girl all hot and bothered. "Stop teasing me, I can't take it. I need you inside me now… ahhh…" he exclaimed as the guy stopped his actions and sat up as he licked his soft lips and got close in the blondes face. "You are too cute Naruto, though this time if you want it you are going to have to ride me while I watch you rub your own cock," Sasuke spoke as he pecked Naruto lips and leaned back, holding himself up with his arms. Before Gaara could get that mental image in his head he turned away down to the floor by the door.

It wasn't till he realized that there were two more right down in front of the door way. And if he didn't think it could be worse, Gaara was wrong. The ukes of the two, hands were bound above his head by these black ropes. Not only that, though his sight was blinded as well. He was releasing soft moans as his partner laid on top of him, rubbing his hips hard into his partner while his mouth lavished the bound ones nipples. He was sucking them hard while his hand played with the other. Then he saw the seme of the two look up at him and smile as if he loved an audience while his partner didn't have any idea even though he was clarified as a genius. "And what was that about this being troublesome, Hm?" the boy taunted as he pressed his cock hard against his partners, grinding them together.

Gaara had no idea whether he should turn around and play sick for today and actually make it on time for class tomorrow or step over them and deal. His mind was made up for him when the black haired snake like guy saw him, his sight locking onto the fresh new boy. This new young man had blood red hair that went down to the base of his pale skinned neck, he looked fit yet had a skinny frame, and then his emerald eyes had a cold feel. What made him stand out more of his face was the matching blood red tattoo to the left of his forehead that was the Japanese kanji word for Love. His tongue traced over his lips as he laughed as he was pleased while he continued to pound into his young boy beneath him. Kabuto took note of his teacher/lovers eyes and knew that meant he found a new toy he wanted to ravish till dawn. Gaara felt eyes glaring at him like they wanted him dead and buried under hell.

"Attention class, you can continue the assignment though try to pull the lust out of your ears to listen," the sensei spoke and began to multitask with introductions and the hot young boy trying to please him. "Mmm… this is Gaara. He will be joining our class and some of you may be thinking it is already half way through the school year and it is unusual to get such a fine young redhead for a classmate. Let's do our best to make him feel welcomed for this semester…ahh…" he groaned as he felt his partner clenching hard on his manhood. It was such a tight hole that it made him unable to hold off any longer and came hard into the young boy. Kabuto's eyes went wide and opened his mouth, his eyes just barley shut as his face shined bright red. He felt his sensei cum deep inside him, making his own hard cock twitch and squirt his load under the desk and his trembling legs.

Gaara wanted to feel disgusted, though at the way the so called Kabuto was sending him death glares, he felt he deserved it even though he thought it should've been more painful. 'All in good time,' Gaara thought uncontrollably as he found another guy he wanted to beat into the pavement. The sensei pulled out of his sweet silver haired young boy and left his sweet Kabuto knelt over the desk. Gaara watched as the man rustled the now sleeping boy's hair and was wiping his face of the sweat that accumulated with a tissue.

"How rude of me no to introduce myself to my new cute student," was said as Gaara watched the man hold out his hand that was still moist and had the white substance of one young boy still crawling on it.

"Oh, germ-a-phobic possibly," he question taking note of how the Gaara kept looking at his hand in disgust. "You will grow to love it if you haven't in due time. My name is Orochimaru and welcome to _Sexual Intercourse Class_. I am sure it is obvious to what we do in this class and all though you are new I still expect you to participate today."

'Did he just say participate? What the fuck… Not going to happen, just susp…' he paused at that thought and remembered he couldn't afford another lecture or expulsion from anymore schools nor father. Maybe he could convince this participating partner to fake it so he could get off easy today. Unless he ended up with the sensei then he was going to end up being ass raped. Orochimaru smirked at the non-responsive boy in front of him who was doing his best to divert his gaze elsewhere while deep in thought.

"So Gaara… There is only one other student who doesn't have a partner, plus everyone in this class are couples so you can see the trouble. He is quite special student. He has the highest GPA in the school because of how good he is. Neji Hyuuga," he called out after his long explanation. By the window desk in the way back a student took his stand while a book lay open in his hand. "Hm…" was a silent reply, though he had this smile on his face. Gaara didn't know why, though he just felt his heart plummet two feet under, down to his feet. First of all, he never had seen someone at tantalizing as him, with such beautiful porcelain white creamy skin. This Neji's hair was long like a feminine woman's, tied just behind him, though not into a ponytail. What made Gaara jump was his eyes, the eyes that were white and seemed to have no trace of a single pupil. His chest covered by a tight white kimono type shirt that had one part of folding over the other. Then these blue jeans that were slightly baggy though shaped his frame nicely.

Gaara would admit this guy was more attractive than his last guy he had. 'What was his name again?' it wasn't important since the guy was just a clinging cry baby most of the time. But by Gaara didn't want to admit he was worried because this guy looked to be taller and stronger than him. And not to be so forward, though Gaara was an ass virgin. He had sex before, though he did the penetrating, never penetrated. Through his constant thinking he failed to notice the guy named Neji had made his way to the front and stood just on the other side of the couple still on the floor not paying attention at all. "Just step to the side of these two, just be careful," spoke the dark voice. His voice almost had a hypnotic tone to it and for some reason Gaara felt his body move on its own and stay planted against the wall and slide into the classroom while re-sliding the door shut.

"Would get to work, there is only ten minutes left of class and don't tell me that isn't enough time to finish because that is obviously a lie," said Orochimaru sensei. Orochimaru then left back to his desk to clean up the mess dripping on his desk and floor and clean himself up. Gaara didn't have time to register when Neji grabbed his hand and lead him to the back of the classroom. That is when Gaara took in the sights up close as the hyper horny seventeen to eighteen year old teens were either finishing up or going at it again. It wasn't till he bumped into Neji, not realizing they stopped. Though instead of his back, no… it was his chest. Gaara's face had made contact with Neji's clothed chest. The material of the clothing was soft, it felt like silk and Gaara unintentionally took in the scent of Aqua Velva cologne that was lightly dapped along the young man's body. Gaara not wanting to show he was nervous, which he wasn't, that would be like him at all. He was the type to stare fear into people's eyes, sometimes intentionally, others not, which wasn't his best moments in life. Taking a breath trying to get back into his normal attitude he looked up and then was struck hard and heavy in the heart when his eyes locked into Neji's.

Neji smiled and loved the way this boy tried so hard to fight back how he was feeling. Neji could tell all, which he wasn't necessarily a virgin, though in the ass he was. And by the way he looked, he felt a bit hungry to be able to get his hands on the redheads delectable ass cheeks. There was this feeling swelling inside Neji, something he hasn't felt for a long time or one that he could say he never really felt. The moment that door opened and he saw Gaara and his shocked expression, you could say hooked like a kid on candy. 'Oh so sweet…' he thought and couldn't take the waiting that much longer. And he could tell that no matter how hard Gaara tried to hide how much he admired Neji, Neji could see a tinge of want in those emerald green eyes.

Suddenly Gaara felt Neji's hand run up to his shoulder, pushing the strap of his backpack off as it dropped to the floor to his feet. Those arms stayed in place then Gaara felt himself getting pulled lower as it showed that Neji scooted a chair with his left foot and allowed himself to sit along with pulling Gaara into his lap. This was the most embarrassing position for Gaara, him being sat like a girl would in a guys lap. "This isn't exactly how I want to make a first impression Gaara… Hope you don't mind me saying your first name. I wouldn't mind ravishing you on the cold floor or wood service, though I prefer my first times with a partner per say to be almost special and not in front of other eyes unless my partner prefers it that way," he spoke though Gaara could tell that he was trying to hold back because between his legs, his little friend was speaking it's own mind pressing through the clothing up against his own clothed right thigh.

Gaara was already at his wit ends trying to fight the lust boiling into his cock and he felt so humiliated that his face was burning with pink trying to brush its way along his cheeks. 'Worst day ever…' he thought while still staring back into the white pupil less eyes. There wasn't much time to think when Neji took the initiative and pressed his lips to the lope of Gaara's left ear. His teeth pressed against it, grinding them softly along the fragile flesh. Gaara gasped at the feeling and had no idea that a simple teasing like this could cause a man to react in such a manner. The soft nibbling continued, Neji moving his hand up along Gaara's chest. Gaara let out a wispy quiet moan when Neji's forefinger and thumb found his right nipple under the cloth, pinching it softly and rubbing it against his fingers. He felt so embarrassed; the sounds he thought he could never make were somehow escaping past his lips. He was so engrossed in the pleasure that he failed to notice Neji stopped his nibbling and captured his lips against his own. Those lips worked slowly against his, brushing against them as his tongue creased between them. The motion caused Gaara to release a moan as his hands had nothing to grip besides the shoulder of the man making his body burn hot.

Taking advantage of that moan, Neji slipped his tongue inside his wet cavern. His tongue lavished across his pearly white teeth, his tongue tasting the taste of fresh toothpaste. He smirked in the kiss when he felt Gaara's tongue wiggling across his own. Neji opened his eyes and saw Gaara's eyes become lidded as he gave into the kiss. Their lips meshing together while Neji entangled his fingers into the hair just ate the base of Gaara's sweet smelling neck. He tasted the sweetness of his mouth until he pulled back; chewing at his lower lip till his head dropped lower, pressing kisses down from his jaw to his neck. The breathing became heavier as Neji decided to suck on Gaara's Adam Apple. He sucked at it long and hard till he made sure to leave a few hickey spot around the front of his neck. Neji admired his work and smirked knowing this boy wouldn't be able to hide them with the shirt he was wearing this oh so fine day.

His eyes quickly glanced to the front of the class to see Orochimaru dressed and helping his young lover get ready. Glancing around the room, he saw Shino cloaked back up in his jacket trying to get Kiba out of his lust filled daze and back into his lower cut black jacket and slacks. Sasuke on the other hand was having trouble getting his blonde _usuratonkachi_ back into his pants while he was already dressed in a white buttoned up shirt (the top three buttons undone) and black tight jeans. Sai had already gotten him and his lover clothed and was carrying his still sleeping lover on his back while standing at the door patiently waiting for the bell to ring. Sai was wearing all black, his shirt just stopping above his stomach that gave a perfect sight of his body while his jeans shaped his legs perfectly. Shikamaru was in khaki pants with a net shirt under a grey opened up vest.

Noticing that the time was almost up he forced his lips away from Gaara's neck and pressed them for one soft breath taking kiss. Gaara was ready not to care; sure he would complain about being bottom, though Neji's actions were so precise and pleasurable that if he put him in a great daze he wouldn't give a crap. The kiss was warm, soft, and moist and Gaara couldn't resist kissing back and whimpered at the lost when there was a light smack sound of their lips separating. "We are going to have to wait till next time Gaara because the bell is going to ring and it is only your first day and I plan to work for the prize and make your mind go wild," Neji whispered into his ear in a seductive tone of voice before sitting up. He swiftly but quickly revered the position minus him sitting in Gaara's lap. He placed Gaara's ass in the chair and placed a strap in his hand while he was still dazed. "A small little present for now Gaara," he whispered as his agile finger glided up his neck, swerving around the well placed hickeys. Then the finger disappeared after hearing a soft gasp escape past Gaara's moist lips, and then walked away heading out the door just as the bell chimed.

His eyes blinked rapidly until his mind came back from cloud nine to inform him that this was the real world and to stop acting like a little school girl in love. Looking down at his hand he saw his backpack strap in it. As he got up Gaara's legs wobbled and almost lost his balance when he headed towards the front of the student empty class. Orochimaru smiled and waved farewell to his adorable new red haired student as Gaara swore that perverted sensei was staring a certain drill into his ass. Just to escape the snake eyes he hurried and dashed on into the hallway of either students heading to class or the other seventy-five percent lavishing their dear sweet lovers mouths rough. Their bodies were pressed tight together like they were starved for affection as if they were at a dance club and would shoot the bell if it rang to disturb their fun.

End… Chapter One: Intercourse

The re-write of Chapter One is complete… I will leave up the old chapters up for now until I am caught up with writing these. I just got back to doing one class so expect an update very soon…

I plan for much more descriptive sex scenes, not with Gaara yet because like I said, I am not aiming for him to be a slut like the rest of the horny high school boys. I kept him in character better this time and I hope you all love the re-write and if you noticed, yet it is longer. Enough blabbing from me… Don't forget to Review, I am eager to hear what you think about the re-write compared to the first. ^.^

Update Notice:

I refined things with the name since I got a review from someone. I don't like being told I don't know my characters and it should be known to expect some OCC from these sorts of fan fictions. Even though Gaara is known not to talk much, this story would go nowhere if I didn't have him talking a bit more and getting a bit lost in the moment of the flirtation. I already said I was going to re-type these stories so please ignore the submissive Gaara from the past posts. If anyone else wants to comment horribly on my stories I will stop and I hate to throw this story out the window and not finish it… Sorry for saying that, I just wanted to fix something and let you all know that I am going to get back into typing up the rest of the chapters and then continue on.

Au Revoir…


	10. Chapter 2: Gym :Take Two:

Sex School

Chapter Two: Gym

Two students were standing in the middle of the hallway. Both were tall and were obviously seniors considering they looked older and possibly more sinister then the rest of the seme students at the school. There wasn't a soul who didn't know who they were and knew it was better to avoid them or not to get too close. One stood out more due to his blue skin. He dedicated it to the blue waters and to the creature he believed to be the fiercest in the deep blue sea. His family was quite wealthy so it only took a few years, but he succeeded in getting every inch of his body tattooed the color blue, giving him some shark like features while also sharpening his teeth to a fine point.

This person was quite masculine, fitted with just a pair of loose black khaki jeans. Both of his legs were wrapped in bandages, but not because they were broken. They wrapped from his ankles to just under his khaki pants. Then his top torso was wearing a black tang top that hung upon his shoulders. What scared most people without a doubt were his white eyes, which most were believed to be contacts. He even had dark blue hair, spiky shaggy middle length.

He was talking to a long time childhood friend who held great beauty. The long black hair he was graced with was tied back. People who knew him would say he resembled his mother for those who saw her. He wore a fish net shirt underneath with a tight jacket just zipped up middle length. The sleeves were empty, only his left arm showing on the inside slightly hanging out from opened black jacket. His figure was shown passed the equally tight fitting dark blue jeans he was wearing.

Most men would make the mistake for thinking that this man's beauty meant he would be the perfect uke for them, when in the end those men were soon made ukes themselves. His eyes were closed, listening as his friend went on talking about a show he saw last night. He listened, though mostly tried to think of his next plan of attack. His tradition was to take someone each week and ravish them and embarrass them until he had his fill of excitement and no longer needed them. A smirk graced his lips, something clicking off in his mind which said he had come up with perfect idea and that he just needed to find someone to use it on.

"Oy… Itachi it seems monitor Lee stopped another running student," said the shark blue skinned young man, placing his hand just above his forehead to get a better look down the hall. The culprit rolled his eyes and he took note of the boys red hair and how he seemed agitated. "Hm… I think the little cutie might be new, never seen him around," he went on. The word cute was enough to grab Itachi's attention. He rolled his head to the side while taking a small step to turn, opening one of his eyes and saw the cuteness. His eyes (or eye) could pierce any heart, it graced with a beautiful red tint yet black iris eye. "You are right Kisame, very cute…" was all he said and when Kisame looked back he saw Itachi steadily heading down the hallway. Kisame took one final glance and soon he to headed on his marry little way in the opposite direction.

Gaara sighed and wondered how long this guy could go on talking. Sure it might've been his fault, though he wanted to get away from that teacher before he was thrown over the desk. Plus his mind was occupied on how moist and tingly his lips felt. That kiss had caused him to go weak in the knees and never has a simple kiss cause this big of an effect on him. Gaara also was hoping that any kiss mark that was made wasn't visible. Before he knew it, he ran straight into a fellow student. The man's appearance was unusual and was dressed oddly.

His hair was cut and styled into a shiny bowl-cut and his attired consisted of a green jumpsuit, orange leg warmers, and a red belt. Gaara noted how bandages seemed to be a fad because this guy's was wearing around his hands to his wrists.

It didn't take long before he introduced himself and pointed out his orange belt reading the words _Hall Monitor_. "Well What Do I Have Here? Seems That Hall Monitor Lee, That Being Me, Caught another Runner" he shouted out loud. He circled around him, observing him as Gaara stood their silent, crossing his arms as he was beginning to want to hit the next person who started to check him out. "You Were Running Pretty Fast There Speedy. You Shouldn't Do That or You Could Hurt Your Beautiful Face or Possibly Worse," he carried on stopping back in front of the adorable redhead. The green spandex freak was grinning happily at him and started to notice how people were leaving the hall which meant he would end up being late. Gaara took breath to keep calm and spoke out in a normal cold toned voice.

"Excuse me, um… Lee," he said as he got the attention he didn't want though needed. "If I am not in trouble, then I am going to go back to trying to locate the gym." Gaara then stepped to the side and headed down the hall only to be followed by said monitor. "Gym Is That Way! Just Be Careful and Remember Not to Run!" he shouted before leaving down the hall and obviously breaking his own rule and he jolted down the hall.

Today seemed to want to trail on forever, though Gaara just pushed his mind from it and headed down the hall. The halls were still full of a few students actually talking. Gaara prayed that this day would come to an end and was about turn a corner. Before he could, two girly boys he recognized rounded the corners, barley brushing past him and ran off causing Gaara to press against the wall as a group of eight boys ran after them. "Takuma you promised you would be my partner for this class assignment so get your tight little ass back here," shouted the one further ahead of the pack. Some were arguing how he would have to wait his turn. "Stop playing games Senri I want you to try on this cute little g-string for me," and the other half who agreed and gained speed and soon quieted down, disappearing around the next corner.

"Hm…" was all that came out the glasses wearing of the two. "See something?" asked the hyper of the two as they were running, skidding around the corner. "Just the red head, though right now we have bigger issues to worry about," spoke the calmer of the two. The blonde giggled, smiling and rustled in the pockets of the pants. A small metallic ball wall pulled out and immediately tossed backwards. Upon impact of the floor, it blasted into smoke, disrupting the vision of the rampaging boys as it spread wide. The pack of them were coughing and trying to get out of the gas, but by the time they did, the halls were clear and no sign of the ones they were chasing.

All Gaara could do was stare blankly and be glad he wasn't trampled by a heard of very hormonal teenagers. He couldn't help to release a small smile and realized that those two were not ones to trifle with. Gaara took a peek around the corner and when he saw it was clear he headed down the hall, taking sight of several glass doors of the supposive gym class beyond them. It didn't take any time at all to reach the end of the hall, his hands pressed against the glass door. Gaara pushed it open and entered the large auditorium used as the gym that was wonderfully air conditioned.

Instead of having to worry about explaining his lack of gym clothes, all the students were sitting on the pulled out bleachers. They were laying back, a few of the boys Gaara recognized from his last class. Gaara wasn't the type for introduction so he just sat at the first stair of bleachers and lay back waiting for the class to start so it would end faster.

"Hey Gaara!" shouted a loud boy which followed a sound of feet stopping to rush down the steps. There was a loud bump, Gaara looking to the side to see the blonde smiling at him like they were already friends. He raked his mind recalling the blonde's partner saying his name. "Naruto," he said. Gaara did believe if he was going to be here for a few years, he might as well know a few people. Naruto was pleased that the new student remembered his name. "So… How is the start of the day going huh?" Naruto couldn't help to ask. Naruto jumped when none other than his obvious lover Sasuke sat down beside him, wrapping his arms across his chest, pulling him tight against him. "Oy teme, careful you scare me when you do that," he talked back pouting. That was Gaara's cue to look away when the two started to flirt. "But you make it too easy usuratonkachi. You are always open which makes you an easy prey and I can't help it when you tease me like this," Sasuke said mostly speaking of the way Naruto moved around like a squealing girl.

When Gaara tried to look another way, he saw that his other side was occupied by the Sai boy with his sleeping partner Shikamaru laying his head upon his lap. Sai's face was plastered with a simple smile and waved at Gaara. His other hand was holding a book titled: _Meeting a New Gay Friend. _The book title did give Gaara the idea that he should probably be careful around him, though possibly they could get along. And there he sat in the middle of two couples, one being slightly more annoying than the other. The sounds of the more annoying couple were ended when a burst of loud music started to play, and then a loud slam echoed in.

All the students heads turned, even Shikamaru woke up, and they saw two older men. One looked to be in their late twenties and the other in his mid twenties standing at the entrance of the glass doors. The music got dramatic with a quick beat that dunged on mostly everyone it was salsa time. The taller of the two looked fit, having unique spiky silver hair. Everyone already knew and now Gaara that this teacher concealed the lower half of his face and even had bandages wrapped over his left eye, showing his single right black eye.

The other, the shorter had a distinctive scar across his face above his nose. He had dark brown hair tied up that resembled the same color of his eyes. The silver haired man wrapped his arm around the burnets waist, intertwining his fingers into the other's hand. The man blushes, gulping as he was pressed tightly against his partner and lead in a spicy movement into the gym. Their waists rubbed tightly together, swaying their hips back and forth as the routine soon ended with the brunette dipped and the silver haired man leaning very close. The class clapped loudly, Gaara admitting only to himself that those moves were impressive.

The silver haired man made a cough sound to quiet the class. "I hope you all now know that salsa dancing is our next lesson this entire month." No one complained because as long as they got a good enough excuse to rub up on their partners, then there was no reason to complain. The blushing brunette was holding a clipboard, checking off names as he smiled and looked up. "Gaara?" he asked. Gaara simple raised his hand up mid length, but the teachers already seemed to know that the redhead was noticeably new. "Alright, everyone who hasn't had the chance to meet our new student, this is Gaara," introduced the silver hair man. The other majority of the class who hadn't had the pleasure of meeting him was now staring, some blushing and other squirming around.

The brunette checked the name off and then spoke. "It is nice to have you here, I am Iruka and this is…" he paused looking over at the man next to him who was reading. "Kakashi," said the silver haired man in a calm voice with a simple wave of his hand. Gaara just simply listened as the teachers started to instruct the class. "Alright, sadly we don't have enough time to do introductions for Gaara so please partner up," shouted Iruka abruptly. Obviously the people partnered up accordingly…

Sasuke & Naruto

Sai & Shikamaru

Miyagi & Imagase (Made up)

Zetsu & Tobi

Deidara & Sasori

Junichi & Hyde (Made up)

Izumo & Kotetsu

Shinji & Tamaki (Made up)

Ritsu & Masamune (Sekaiichi Hatsukoi; I needed one more pair of students so the class doesn't seem so empty)

The red haired young man simply stayed seated, not making an effort to even find a partner. He thought that maybe he would get lucky and there were an odd number of students in this class. Blonde hair wisped by his eyes, seeing Sasuke and Naruto dance by. They were getting ahead of the class, but Sasuke was forced to stop when Naruto got distracted. "Yo Gaara," Naruto spoke as Sasuke had to tighten his grip around his little fox's waist to keep him from running off again. Sai slowed danced by with his fully awake boyfriend, but was too lazy and kept his head tucked down against his right shoulder.

"I bet your having an exciting first day, aren't you," Naruto asked as he loved to pry into people's thoughts and the fact he didn't get a reply the last time. That word wasn't what Gaara would use to describe the start of his first day. Shikamaru made a turn in the dance and spoke softly, "stop being a nosey pest, you're so troublesome." Sai smirked and petted his Shika, relaxing him. The conversation was cut short as the teachers walked by; making sure everyone was partnered up. Iruka checked off the next students as he saw Gaara sitting on the bleachers. "Is there another student who isn't yet partnered up?" Everyone who was practicing their movements, some looked, but the others were too busy getting into the hip movements.

The gym door opened as a tall man, a student none the less, walked in. His entrance grabbed each person's attention as he walked up to Kakashi. He lifted his hand that was usually submerged into his jacket out and handed him a note. The teacher didn't even bother reading it and simple slipped it in his pocket. Iruka smiled, "Itachi, right on time! We need you to be our new students dance partner for the salsa." It didn't seem as thrilling until Itachi looked to see the red head from before sitting carelessly on the bleachers. The corner of his lip curved into a smirk, but it was soon gone as he agreed. "Finally, you don't have to sit out anymore in these couple activities," spoke the teacher and checked off the final couple. Sasuke released his fox for a moment and whispered close to Gaara. "Be careful, there is a reason why he never has a partner," he warned as Gaara raised his eyebrow.

Gaara's eyes went wide when he suddenly realized he was on his feet, on the floor, and closely embraced against a man's chest. Gaara squirmed as all he remembered doing was raising his hand up to brush his hair from his eye. The sound of someone inhaling, grabbed his attention as Itachi took in the boy's scent deeply. "Hello, my new pet…" spoke the man with a dark voice. He looped his fingers into Gaara's own, pulling him back so he could lean close so that his breath was brushing along his lips. "I am Itachi Uchiha, though I prefer for you to call me your master." He could smell the fresh breath of the older man, a shutter traveling down his spine. All Gaara could feel was the cold skin and feel his body pressed in line with the older man's.

The moment was interrupted when Sasuke sighed as if he had already seen this kind of thing on many occasions. "Why do you have to be this way to every new guy you meet, brother?" Gaara felt relieved when he was released from the tight grip and watched as Itachi approached Sasuke. He leaned down, whispering into his ear so softly that no one could hear. All anyone saw was the young Uchiha's turn several shades of red.

"Little brother… what have I told you? If you mess with my plans…" he stopped to lick his lips and glanced at Gaara for a brief second. "I promised I would make you scream," he said while everyone was blind to how Itachi skillfully wound his hand around Sasuke backside and gave his ass a nice hard pinch. Everyone saw Sasuke gain his composure, him trying to not let anyone notice what just occurred. Itachi walked back over, unzipping his jacket and tossing it onto the bleacher. His pale skin in was in full view under the fish net that was now exposed. Gaara felt those same arms wrap around his waist, hand planted nicely on his ass and the other grasping his hand. Gaara gasped when he was pulled tight against the man: waist to waist, head (Gaara) to shoulder (Itachi), and groin to groin.

Itachi brushed his face into the boy's hair before getting serious as he pulled himself and his new little pet away from the bleachers. "No worries Gaara, I can salsa and teach you…" he spoke as his voice got softer, "along with many other things."

The entire class was waiting for the teachers to get the music ready, Naruto and Sasuke kissing as their tongues intertwined. Naruto had a lust filled face, eyes dazed and losing the will to keep himself on his feet. Shikamaru and Sai were enjoying each other's closeness, each of them with their head on the other's shoulder. Soon Iruka got things situated as he was tugged to the center of the gym and pulled into Kakashi's strong arms. He was almost lost in the gaze (even if only from one eye). The man pulled the brunette close and purred into his ear. He pressed the button on the remote that laid in the helpless man's hand before taking it and shoving it into his pocket.

Gaara was squirming, trying to move to get this perverts hand, which was moving along his ass, off. The grip was too strong as Itachi started to move, Gaara having no choice but to follow. He tried to ignore the movement of the man's hand over his body, doing his best to keep up. He wasn't about to let this school make him not graduate because he couldn't take what was being dished out. Gaara practically had two left feet, but he was doing okay besides having to deal with his ass being assaulted.

Naruto and Sasuke were great as salsa dancing; the closeness and movement of their hips had caught several of the people's attention. The air in the room was getting hot and even got a few wondering how they could move constantly and still find time to kiss. It was like having sex on the dance floor which wouldn't shock Gaara if that was a requirement. Itachi saw the attention being taken, even his own partner. He wasn't about to let his little brother out show him in dancing and seduction. Gaara's attention was regained as Itachi forced the boy closer, Gaara making the mistake to look up, his lips being captured by a pair of cold lips against his. The kiss took his breath away; he could feel like ice was accumulating in his throat.

He fought hard to not give in, not being aware that he was focusing most of his attention on not showing any sign his ass being groped. When that hand squeezed his right cheek he parted his lips, allowing Itachi's tongue entry. His mouth was being devoured, he felt every part being tasted his tongue pulled to allow Itachi to suck on it before pulling away. He wasn't aware that the kiss had made his eyes fall into a daze. He felt a finger glide along the corner of his lip, it wiping away what had managed to slip out. Itachi gave no time for him to recover, him pulling him back into dancing, but one hand sliding up Gaara's shirt. At the moment Gaara regained focus, trying to push off as he felt fingers pinch his left bud. The fingers rubbed it, creating friction.

Itachi watched the poor boy fight to keep his voice from coming out. His lips curling as his teeth bit his bottom lip. All that crossed his mind was that maybe this week thing could turn into the best final school year. Anger was pulsing inside Gaara's veins; he couldn't believe these small little actions were causing such an effect on him. He felt his knees buckling, his head falling again Itachi's chest. He was breathing harshly, Itachi's hand now planted firmly on the front of his jeans. Gaara growled as he glared up at the man. "Stop…" he demanded as Itachi smirked and thought of the fun he would have with breaking his resistant little pet. He ignored the whine of protest, gripping the boy's shaft through his jeans.

That had caused him to lose focus and release a soft moan. Gaara seemed to be losing his self control. His hands were on Itachi's shoulder, the only place he could grasp as his nails dug into them. The music came to an end and the silver haired teacher lifting his partner up bridal style and carrying off as the brunette talked how they shouldn't do this until they get home. Kakashi looked to what was left of the class, taking a moment to speak. "Be sure to study the movements of your partner. Do whatever type of exercise you choose to see find out all the different reactions." All anyone heard next was the door to the teacher's office being closed and blinds closed. It didn't seem like the teachers cared as Gaara finally realized that most of the class was already occupied in their own business. A few couples spread along the bleachers, others spread along the floor of the gym, and the last of them missing.

Sasuke was moaning in the corner close by the locker room. Naruto was on his knees, Sasuke's pants down and Naruto running his tongue over the delicious treat before him. The blonde winced as Sasuke gripped his fingers into his lovely hair. He soothed it, running his fingers through the golden strands of his beautiful fox. Even though he was getting close to not noticing his surroundings, Sasuke took note of the look Itachi had on his face. All he could think was for his brother to take it easy on Gaara and maybe Gaara wouldn't be like the others who let Itachi have their way with them.

Sasuke gasped as he felt himself getting closers, Naruto's lips around his hard erection. A smile was glistening on Sasuke face, feeling pleasure of how good his boyfriend could please him with that cute mouth of his. "Ahh… Naruto, stop…" he spoke as he didn't want to spill his seed in this mouth. He gave a little tug on the blondes head to get him to stop. Naruto sucked a little more before looked up, whimpering with his mouth full. Sasuke motioned by pointing his finger to his mouth and saying for him to release. Naruto opened his mouth slightly, letting his treat fall slowly from his lips that sent shivers up Sasuke's spine. He licked his lips teasingly as Sasuke took hold of his hand and pulled him into the lockers room, locking it as he pulled his cute blonde to him and locking lips.

Sai and Shikamaru were one of the couples on the gym floor. They were in each other's arms, admiring how each looked. "Sai..." said the other to get his pale skinned boyfriends attention. Sai smiled, wondering what was on his beloveds mind. Shikamaru curled up closer, speaking normally. "You should wear more show off clothes. I want to see your body instead of your troublesome clothes." Sai gave a small laugh, gently stroking his fingers along Shika's stomach. Shikamaru whimpered lazily as Sai whispered, "I will if you will, my troublesome boy." He admired how Sai would turn thing so that both of them would have to the same just to see the other do something. Not caring about their surrounding, Sai kissed Shikamaru deeply, earning him a beautiful blush spread across those cheeks.

During that time, Itachi had Gaara sitting on his lap. The boy was struggling, but it was kind of hard to move away when hands were caressing every inch of your body. One hand rose up, sliding the shirt down to see flawless white skin on his neck. There was no movement, though Gaara could feel the piercing eyes focused on his neck. "So… he got to you, hm…" he spoke to himself. Gaara had no idea what he was talking about, taking his chance to move. He was able to slip off the man's lap, taking a few steps as he felt him pulled back. Itachi was standing, pushing Gaara's head to the side with his shirt pulled down to reveal those hickeys along his neck and collarbone. He was panting as the position was getting uncomfortable, his eyes going wide when he felt a harsh press of lips on his neck. His glided his tongue just under his chin, pressing on his Adams apple as he headed south. He smeared his lips on his collarbone, sucking on it harsh so to leave perfect little marks that wouldn't fade for days. He made sure to cover the others with his own, only traces of him would be left.

Gaara tried so hard to stop Itachi, pushing his hand against his gut. All he could feel was the man's fierce lips, his teeth gliding against his skin. At the same time, this movement made his feel bothered. There was warmth growing, but he wasn't a masochist! Itachi licks his lips, pleased by his work that was now etched on his new pet's neck. He glided his nail around it in a perfect circle, thinking how a certain leather bound collar would compliment his fair skin. What had happened left Gaara breathing harshly, red spread across his face. He felt like he was just eaten by a cruel tyrant. What he believed was done, was proven wrong when Itachi's hand slip down to his waist. He unbuttoned the boy's pants, unzipping it as he slipped his hand under the boxers. That cold hand grasped his shaft, beginning to stroke it.

Gaara was standing on his toes as he stretched upwards. He felt an erection growing, pleasure being sent through his entire core. "Stop it...Itachi...Ahh..." was all he could manage to slip out. Itachi thrusted his hips into Gaara's backside, perfectly lines up with his soft ass. Gaara could feel Itachi already hard and feel how Itachi wouldn't gladly take him without any regret. His pants were loosened and already slipping down along with his boxers. His looked messy, shirt shuffled and moaning loudly as he was being fiercely rubbed and squeezed. Itachi shuffled Gaara's pants as his shaft was in full sight, throbbing in his hand. The essence was dripping out to where he could barley handle it anymore. He could only think of how he wanted release, that he needed it. He lost all traces of anger for the moment, only pleasure stimulating him mind.

"Ita...," Itachi seemed to know he was about to speak. Quickly he silenced him, placing his finger over his lips. "Mmm… Not yet Gaara," he spoke by placing his other finger over the head. Gaara lost all track of what was happening. He no longer knew what was being done, what he was about to say, or thinking for that matter. All he felt was Itachi thrusting his own hips behind him, squeezing his hand against Gaara painful erection making Gaara moan load beyond his lung capacity. Itachi continued on, slipping his hand down the shaft and onto his plump balls along with it causing Gaara's breathing to increase once again. "What I am going to do with my dirty little boy? So many options… so little time," was his silent whisper as he continued to abuse Gaara's erection, using his other hand to lift Gaara's chin up. He took in the expression of lust across the sweet redhead face and captured his quivering lips into a deep long kiss.

The kiss went on, Gaara moaning into Itachi's mouth as he was reaching his climax. His hand gripped around Itachi to his arm. He squeezed it in unison with each stoke Itachi applied to him. Lips parting as their tongues wrapped around one another's. Salvia connecting as their mouth's moved away, it sticking to the sides of their face's. Itachi moaned into Gaara's ear as he thrusted against Gaara from behind against his almost bare bottom. Gaara looked adorable; no one would believe that this boy could make such a face unless they saw it with their own eyes. Gaara voice dry and raspy, the tip of his erection leaking pre-cum. He was already thrusting his hips back against Itachi's hand, trying to hurry and relieve himself of this agony. Almost at the break, Gaara preparing himself for ultimate release… Suddenly the bell rang as Gaara's eyes snapped out of his dazed expression.

Itachi chuckled and released the boy, adjusting his clothing. Gaara quickly started to fix himself, hissing as he was still not entirely satisfied and couldn't fix what was throbbing now tucked away in his boxers. "Looks like we will have to continue this later my dear pet," he then leaned down against Gaara after he was adjusted and kissed Gaara aggressively shoving his tongue into Gaara mouth kissing him deeply. Gaara was stunned still by what he just allowed to happen. Itachi pulled away smirking and grabbed his discarded jacket, heading towards the door. Standing at the opening, he turned back. "See you soon my pet," were his final words before exiting. All the other students were already heading out the door, Gaara still trying to register why he acted like a complete female. After making the final adjustments and feeling himself calm down (not emotionally, but somewhere else) he grabbed his bag as he muttered, "bastard," all the way out the door and down the hallway.

End… Chapter Two: Gym

I am getting back into the swing of things; hopefully I didn't lose all my readers! Like always, review and if there is something you are looking forward to… Don't be shy… I want to please my readers. Let me know and I will try to apply it. Like last time, still re-writing at least the first three chapters of this story. I will leave the old stories up… Keep reading and I appreciate those who are still waiting for me for being patient. I will promise that Chapter Three will be posted up in the next week (I would say tomorrow, but College work is getting in the way of the hopeful deadline). Enjoy!


End file.
